


Dare Devil

by Fave101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplanes, Fighter Pilots, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has been one of the worlds most successful fighter pilots for years, not that anyone knows... WWI, WWII and current day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dare Devil

AN: Just a random thing that popped into my mind. Ps not good with accents. Except the Canadian accent, cuz I am one. We don't say aboot! We do say eh once in a while.

"We're missing someone again." Britain said furrowing his eyebrows. He caught the attention of a few surrounding nations. Others were too busy chatting with one another to notice. "Canada are you here?"

There was no reply. "Dude, he's probably just late again. You worry too much bro!" America said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure birdie's fine." Prussia said calmly. "If you're that vorried vhy don't you call him?"

"Good idea bro! I've got his cell number." America said with a smile and whipped his cell phone out.

"The awesome me is full of awesome ideas!" Prussia said with a smirk.

"Speaker phone guys. We can all talk to him!" America said. The phone rang a couple times before there was click.

"Hello?" Canada asked in his normal whisper. The countries could hear a rumble in the back ground.

"Yo Canabro! Where are you? You're late." America said. "What's that noise?"

"Sorry I'm late, my plane was grounded, snow storm." Canada sighed. "I'm just flying in. I should be landing in a few minutes."

"Wait do you mean you're flying the plane?!" Britain yelled in surprise.

"Um yes actually." Canada said.

"You fly! Since when?" America yelled excitedly.

"You guys didn't know? Vhy do you think I call him birdie!" Prussia interrupted.

"Hello Prussia." Mattie greeted the other country. "Before World War One. I was a bush pilot. I flew in both wars too. So it's been over 100 years since I started flying."

"Whoa dude that's so cool! You were in World War One?" America asked. "I didn't think Canada was even in it! Or any war for that matter!"

"You idiot, Canada was entered in the war the same day Britain was!" France said finally speaking up. "Years before you!"

"Oh bonjour papa." Canada said. France could hear the smile in his soft voice. "Comment ça va?"

"Ça va bien!" France replied. "Et toi?"

"Je suis fatigué." Mattie said with a yawn. America, Prussia and England looked from the phone and over to France. "Sorry guys I got to go. I'm landing now." He said before hanging up.

~❄"I'm Canada!"❄~

An: I always use a quote for line breaks. Sorry about my French. It's the Canadian version and it differs from France's French. Any who, now we're in Canada's memory's. Mattie's plane in WWI is a Nieuport 17. Did some research and that's the one I liked and it fits the time period.

Canada yawned and rolled over in his cot. It was just before sunrise, but the camp was already bustling. Mechanics were checking over planes and pilots were just rolling out of bed and dragging themselves to breakfast. Matthew sighed and sat up. He threw on his heavy winter coat and walked out of his quarters to find the breakfast tent.

The base he was currently stationed in was mostly Canadian pilots with a few British ones around. It was fairly small and often forgotten about and only had a few squadrons staying there.

"Hurry up Williams!" One of the pilots from his squadron, Roy, yelled jokingly. Matthew smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee and some pancakes before sitting with his squadron.

"Morning." The Canadian greeted. No one knew who he really was. They thought he was just another squadron commander, not the personification of Canada.

"It's not morning! The suns not even up yet!" The youngest amongst them said. His name was Jack. The kid wasn't even eighteen and was in the air force. "Did you hear about the German pilot with the blood red paint? Some are saying its bullet proof! What do you think commander?"

"I doubt it." Matthew said softly sipping at his coffee. He took another bite of his pancakes and listened to the conversations going on around him. Jack and Lloyd were talking about home, Roy and Billy were playing rock, paper and scissors and Alexander and Phillip were discussing battle strategies for ground troops.

The Canadian knew that most of the men around him wouldn't live to see the end of the war. The average life expectancy was less than three weeks for a pilot and with the training they've got, no wonder it was so low. He hated seeing a brother die, but it was part of the war and an unstoppable one. The pilots in his squadron were more like his brothers than Alfred ever was.

Canada wondered what the other nations were doing. Probably commanding droves of soldiers to their horrible deaths in the trenches or front lines. The Canadian hated being in command of such a large group of people and preferred to be in the air. "Get to your planes. We have the first patrol." Canada said softly.

The small group of pilots nodded and headed off to their rooms to get ready. Matthew grabbed a bowl of untouched raw fish and walked back to his room. "Hey Kuma-bear I brought you some fish." He called.

The small white polar bear crawled out from under his cot and yawned. He toddled over to the bowl of fish and started to eat. Canada smiled and grabbed his gloves and scarf from his pack and walked to the hanger.

Matthew checked over his Nieuport 17 to make sure everything is in working condition. The plane was in perfect working order and not even a scratch on the paint or a tear in the cloth. The Canadian allowed his men to paint their planes however they liked in their free time as long as they didn't paint over their country's marks or identification number. Matthew's paint job was simple; the tail was painted pitch black with a single maple leaf on the vertical stabilizer and rudder.

The mechanic smiled as he walked into the hanger. "Told you I would repair all those bullet holes! Be more careful up there!" He said wiping his dirty hands on his pants.

Canada smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I was trying to get a German plane off one of my guys." He quickly apologized. Matthew wrapped his scarf around his neck and grabbed his goggles from where they hung from the wing and put them on before slipping his gloves on as well. The mechanic startled the engine and gave him the thumbs up. Matthew waved as he taxied towards the run way.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

AN: Still in Matt's memories.

The squadron had been in the air for ten minutes and Matthew was a enjoying every second of it. He was able to duck and dive, spin and climb without worrying. At the moment the planes were flying in a V formation like Canadian geese would with Canada at the point. There had been no sign of enemy air craft in the area and the skies were partly cloudy.

Matthew sighed and looked around. He spotted a small black dot off in the distance. He caught Roy's attention at pointed to the dot. Roy nodded and caught the attention of the pilot next to him. Canada caught Billy's attention on his other side and he did the same. The wordless command reached the planes at the edge of the formation and they turned towards the threat. As they got closer Matthew could see that they were German fighter planes most likely going to attack their artillery. There were ten of them and only seven allied.

With the sun on their backs the allied squadron attacked. The Germans quickly scrambled to get the advantage. Matthew went after the first enemy plane he saw. He fired aiming for the wings. The German dived down into the clouds and Canada followed. It was hard to see, but Matthew could still make out the aircrafts silhouette in the cloud. The enemy didn't have cover for long as the patch of fluffy white cloud soon ended back in to clear blue sky. Matthew angled his plane and fired again. The Germans plane sputtered and was spitting oil. The plane sparked and ignited. It spiraled to the ground.

Canada turned back to the dog fight happening above him and turned to fly up. He spotted two German planes flying away back to their base. He let them go and went after one that was trying to shoot Billy down. As soon as he got on the pilots tail he turned away from Billy and was trying to escape Matthew. He quickly scanned the sky. Now there were only three German planes left including the one he was chasing and four of his pilots. He hoped that the other two had went back to the base and not been shot down.

Matthew turned his attention back to the German plane. It was trying to escape back over enemy lines. Canada reloaded his machine gun before firing again. His bullets tore into the tail of the enemy plane damaging his flight controls. The German was unable to maneuver away from the Canadian and dived down to the ground.

Matthew turned back to his squadron. They had chased the remaining planes back over enemy lines and were returning to him. They reformed their formation and flew towards home. Canada looked over the planes. Billy's plane had a few holes in the vertical stabilizer and wings, but nothing too serious; Roy's plane was sputtering and leaking oil down the side of the nose. The other two planes had minimal damage, but would still need repairs.

Canada caught Roy's attention and held up two fingers. Roy shook his head and pointed to the ground. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows and turned his eyes to the sky. Jack and Lloyd had been shot down. Two fine young men had been downed by the enemy, but possibly not killed. They could have landed safely in a field and trying to make their way back to the allies. He hoped that was true.

The remaining five pilots made it back to the base without any more problems. As soon as they were on the ground and out of their planes the base commander approached Matthew. "What happened? Where's the rest of your squadron?" He asked.

"Some Germans were going to attack. We engaged them and lost two pilots." Canada said calmly looking at the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up. "We took down about 6 enemy planes."

"Congratulations! What your score now Williams? Thirty something right?" The base commander cheered. He didn't even acknowledge that they could have lost two pilots. He pulled Matthew away from his squadron into a hanger and handed him and envelope. "It's from General Arthur Kirkland. He wishes to meet you tomorrow."

Matthew blinked. He wondered why England would want to see him. It was addressed to General Matthew Williams. He was surprised that the base commander hasn't asked why, but ranks do get mixed up some times. Canada opened the envelope and read the letter.

General Matthew Williams,

Meeting at 15:00. Army base no. 178.

General Arthur Kirkland

"How will I be getting there?" Matthew asked. He couldn't fly there without being spotted by Germans or questioned by England. Nations weren't supposed to fight in the war, only guide their troops. He didn't like to be called a general, too much responsibility.

"By truck." The commander looked at his watch. "It leaves in one hour, be ready."

Canada nodded and walked off back to his squadron. They were sitting quietly around the lunch table, their food untouched.

"What did he want?" Roy asked as Canada sat down in one of the empty seats.

"Some stupid meeting." Matthew grumbled.

"Can you believe that ass! He congratulated us on winning when we lost two of our best pilots?! All that commander cares about is killing Germans and if we die, he doesn't care!" Alexander growled in a low tone so only they could hear.

"They might not be lost. Only downed?" Philip suggested trying to calm Alex down.

"I wish I could say that no reports of death have come in yet, but I can't. We won't know for sure for a few days. Until then we're on leave." Matthew said with a frown. "I'm going to be gone for a bit, stay out of trouble."

"What are we? Kids?" Roy asked trying to lighten the mood with a laugh. Matthew smiled sadly and stood up patting Alex on the back before leaving.

The Canadian walked into his room and grabbed his backpack and threw it onto the bed. He dug through his dresser and found his formal general uniform and changed into it.

"Kuma? Where are you?" Matthew asked grabbing his note book and a pencil putting it into his pack. The polar bear peaked his head out from under the covers and sat up.

"What do you want?" He asked with a yawn.

Canada smiled sweetly and patted the bear's head. "We're going on a bit of a road trip." He said. Matthew grabbed another change of clothes, note book and his cap stuffing it into the bag. He closed the drawstrings and looked over to Kuma.

"As long as you're not driving." The polar bear said. Matthew laughed and grabbed his coat throwing it on over top of his uniform. He didn't want anyone to see it; too many questions and consequences. The Canadian put the back pack on and picked up Kumajiro and headed for the troop transport area.

Trucks were everywhere and there were more soldiers looking for the right truck than in the whole air base. Matthew found the right truck and climbed into the back. He set Kuma down on the bench next to him and put his back pack under the seat. Kuma crawled back over and laid his head on Canada's lap and fell asleep.

Two other men were in the truck with him. One was sitting close to the front and talking with the driver through the opening into the cab. The other was writing a letter. The one talking to the driver told him it was okay to leave and everyone was on. The truck rumbled to life and drove off.

AN: This will be on Wattpad, Fanfiction and AO3!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

AN: Still in memories. It's a longer one!

Matthew sighed and leaned back. He hoped the ride wasn't too long. He didn't like road trips. The Canadian starred out the back of the truck at the war torn fields of western France.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but do you know what the date is?" The man writing the letter asked.

Matthew turned to him. "It's no problem. Today is April 9th, 1917." He said. The man nodded and thanked him. Canada turned his attention back to the fields.

It had been an hour or so since they left the air field and the truck was in the middle of nowhere. The man who was writing the letter had finished. They had talked. Matthew had found out that his name was Michael and he was training to be a mechanic for the air and ground vehicles. Michael was a nice kid. He was raised just outside of Owen Sound on the lake.

The truck suddenly stopped. The man who was talking to the driver turned to him. "Crashed plane. First ones by, so we need to check it out." He said climbing out of the truck. Matthew blinked and followed him after moving Kuma.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" A familiar voice called jokingly. Jack was standing beside his crashed plane. The aircraft was shot to pieces, literally. It had pieces of the wing missing as well as the Rudder. It also had oil dripping down the side of its nose. Canada was surprise he was able to land the plane. "Hey Matt what are you doing way out here?" He asked spotting his commander.

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "I should ask you the same question." Jack ran over and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He said. Jack had become like a little brother to him.

"Let's go guys. We need to get back on the road if we want to make it there by supper." The driver called out the window. Matthew, Jack and the other man climbed back into the back of the truck. Canada sat back down where he was before and Jack sat across from him. The truck started back down the road again.

"It was a wild ride going down." Jack said shaking his head. "I'm going to need a new plane, eh?"

"Maybe you'll get an upgrade finally." Matthew said. The Canadian hadn't been shot down yet and hoped he wouldn't be, but it's unpredictable.

"As if." Jack grumbled. "They only give new planes to the good aces."

"You landed a plane with half a wing missing, no tail controls and an oil leak. You're a great ace." Matthew assured him with a smile.

"But I was shot down though." He argued.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "It happens to even the best of us. What matters is that you landed the plane safely, you're not injured or been picked up by the enemy and taken as a prisoner of war."

"I guess so." Jack sighed running a hand through his hair. "I saw Lloyd go down. His plane caught on fire. There's no way he survived."

Matthew looked down. Lloyd was gone. He let out a long breath before looking back up to Jack. The kid was looking out the back of the truck. They rode in silence for a while. Kuma had crawled over to Jack and the boy was absent mindedly petting the small sleeping polar bear. Canada was reading over his notes from the last meeting and doodling in his book.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"One of the British Generals wanted to see me." Canada sighed. It was starting to get dark.

"What does he want? Photo shoot or something? Are you in trouble?" Jack asked. Kuma growled when Jack stopped petting him. The boy rolled his eyes and started to pet the bear again.

"Not sure. I hope it's not a photo shoot. I hate having my picture taken. I think it's just a meeting." Matthew lied twirling the pencil in his hand.

"Where are we going anyways? I forgot to ask." Jack yawned. He looked about ready to fall sleep.

"Base number 178." Matthew replied.

"And where is that?"

"Some were in France." Canada smiled.

"Shouldn't you know we're that is?" Jack asked raising and eyebrow.

Canada shrugged. "Probably." Jack rolled his eyes and yawned again. "Sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Matthew said. Almost immediately Jack fell asleep. The kid must have been really tired. It was about two more hours of bumpy dark road before they finally reached the base. Canada shook Jack awake and grabbed Kuma before he fell off Jacks lap. Jack yawned and stood up and stretched. Matthew grabbed his pack from under the bench and hopped out of the truck.

A Lieutenant Colonel was waiting for them. Matthew recognized him immediately. "John, it's good to see you."

"Ah, Williams. It's been awhile." John said with a smile. "I'm here to brief you on current affairs."

"Thank you." Matthew noticed Jack next to him. "His plane crashed and we picked him up along the way."

"He can stay in the guest quarters and return to the airfield in the morning." John said and dismissed Jack. The boy nodded and went to find his way to the guest room. John led him through the busy halls to a small meeting room. He carried his pack on his back and a sleeping Kuma in his arms.

The pair sat down at one of the tables. John pulled a file out of his jacket and handed it to Matthew. The Canadian grabbed his glasses from his coat pocket and scanned through the writing.

"All the battles we've been in so far. Ypres, Vimy Ridge which started today, they're all there." John said. "I'm sure you already know most of what's going on."

Matthew nodded. He did know what was going on with his forces. He'd been getting regular letters from Arthur Currie as well as other generals and he could sense it.

Ypres was the worst battle so far. The Germans attacked with gas that settled in the Canadian and allied trenches leaving many soldiers burned and blind. Others died by drowning in their own lungs.

-❄"Whenever the Germans found the Canadian corps coming into the line, they prepared for the worst."❄-

The day the Germans released the gas Canada had been sitting at his desk at the airfield in his room doing paper work when he noticed a burning pain in his chest. He got up and laid down in his bed. The pain grew worse until he could barely breathe. Matthew wheezed trying to catch his breath.

Kumajirou pawed at his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. Canada didn't respond. He passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen.

The Canadian woke a few hours later. Kuma was still beside him. The burning pain in his chest was still there, but it was dulled. Matthew grabbed the canteen off his bed side table and drank half of it. "What the hell was that about?" Kuma demanded.

"I don't know." Canada coughed and sat up. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore or it wasn't hard to either. "I'm okay now."

Matthew slowly got to his feet and looked out the window. Everything was still busy as normal. He was thankful that today was his day off. Being up in an airplane and passing out would have ended badly. The Canadian moved to his desk. He wanted to finish his paper work.

Matthew blinked. The words were fuzzy and he couldn't make them out. Canada shrugged. He thought it was just a side effect and decided to leave the papers for later.

The next day his squadron had patrol just before lunch. He was in his plane high above the fields when he decided to check his gauges, but he couldn't read them. Matthew leaned closer to see if that helped, but it didn't. He leaned back and finally the letters came into focus.

Later that day Canada went to the medical tent and had his eyes tested. The doctor said that he'd become far sighted and he would need glasses for reading and seeing things up close. The doctor also said that it wouldn't affect his flying and seeing targets.

-❄"Fly on to the last drop of blood and the last drop of fuel, to the last beat of the heart."❄-

Matthew snapped back to reality when an officer walked up to John and him and saluted the pair. "Colonel McCrae, General Williams." He greeted and turned to John. "Colonel McCrae, you're wanted in the hospital."

John nodded and stood up. "We'll have to catch up later." He said before following the soldier out of the room.

AN: In case you didn't know, John McCrae wrote the poem 'In Flanders Fields' and yes, he was Canadian. I always use quotes for line breaks! I really like the head cannon were Canada had vision loss due to the gas at Ypres and the one we're he is far sighted and America in near sighted. Killed two birds with one stone.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

AN: Still in memory's.

Matthew closed the file and decided to keep his glasses on for now. He put the file in his bag and picked up Kuma. Canada exited the room and looked around. He knew were his room was, but not how to get to it. He sighed and started to wander the halls. His glasses made reading signs from a distance hard and he had to look out over them to see the signs. Finally he found his way to his room.

Canada set Kuma down on the oversized bed and started to unpack. "I'm hungry." He said looking up.

"You just ate! I saw you eating my rations." Canada said shaking a finger at the bear. Kuma looked down guiltily. Matthew sat down on the bed once he finished unpacking and changed into more comfortable clothes. He sighed and looked around. The room he was in was three times the size of the one he had at the air field, but was just as empty. It only had a dresser, desk with a chair and bed in the room.

The sound of a violin caught his attention. He hadn't heard music in a while and went out of his room to find the source. He found the open door were the music was coming from. Canada leaned in the door frame and smiled. It was France playing his violin. He was so caught up in the tune he didn't notice Matthew until he started clapping when France finished the song.

"Oh Canada! I didn't see you there." France smiled setting the violin down and pulled Matthew into the room and closed the door.

"Bonjour papa." Matthew smiled. He was always nervous around other countries, but not France. "Je ai adoré la musique que vous jouiez. C'est beau! (I loved the music you were playing. It's beautiful!)"

"Merci." France said. "Where is yours? Did you bring it with you?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. I didn't want it to get broken or stolen." The Canadian had learned to play the violin when he was just a small colony. France had been a surprisingly patient teacher and never got annoyed with him. "How are you? With the war and everything."

Francis sighed and sat on his bed. "I'm always tired and never without a head ache. Except when I play. I can't wait until this is over." He paused and looked up to Canada. "How long have you had glasses?"

"It's only been a year or so. Ypres, the gas." Matthew said quietly. France jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh mon petit Matthieu I should have been there! I could have helped." Francis wailed. He hugged Matthew tighter.

"Papa, it's okay." Matthew assured the Frenchmen. "I should have been here earlier to help."

"Non, vous auriez dû rester hors de lui! Vous et vos gens auraient été tellement mieux. (No, you should have stayed out of it! You and your people would have been so much better off.)" France said going back to his native tongue.

"You know I couldn't do that." Canada smiled sadly.

"Stupid England, pulling you into this!" France yelled. He groaned and held his head. "Ouch."

"You should rest." Matthew said worriedly.

France sat down on the bed and gestured to the violin. "Play something for me."

Matthew picked up the violin. "What would you like?"

France shrugged and smiled. "Surprise me."

Canada smiled and started to play. He had a melody going through his head for a while now and decided to try it out. He had no clue what he was playing, but it sounded alright to him. France smiled and laid back on the bed.

Matthew finished the song and looked up. France had fallen asleep. He smiled and set the violin down on its stand. The Canadian really hoped that France would make it through the war. He believed that he was down playing the pain and hiding it from him.

Canada grabbed a blanket from the dresser and threw it over his papa. France huffed and grabbed the blanket and rolled over in his sleep. Matthew smiled and quietly closed the door as he left. He walked down the hall back to his room. Kuma was sitting in the window looking out over the base.

"Who are you?" He asked. Canada didn't bother responding and closed the door. It was getting late so Matthew decided to get some rest before the meeting.

-❄"Canada is the only country in the world that knows how to live without an identity."❄-

The next morning Canada woke up to someone banging on his door. "What?" He grumbled sleepily. The person entered his room.

"Vous devez obtenir si vous voulez le petit déjeuner. (You need to get up if you want breakfast.)" France said pulling at his covers.

"I don't want to get up." Canada complained. His stomach said otherwise. "Fine." He sat up groggily and looked at France. He was dressed in his usual blue cloak and red pants. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he was smiling. "What?"

"That song you played last night. I used to play it to put you to sleep. I never taught it to you." France smiled. "Boy the tables have turned, non?"

Matthew nodded with a smile. He yawned loudly. "I need coffee." He grumbled getting out of bed. Canada changed into his military uniform as France talked with Kuma. "Let's go get breakfast. I'll bring something back for you." He said to Kuma.

"Savez-vous où aller? (Do you know where to go?)" France asked.

Canada shrugged. "Follow your nose?" He suggested. France rolled his eyes. "Follow the signs?"

France smiled and pulled Matthew with him through the halls. They found the right tent and immediately Matthew went to the coffee. "You really grown to like coffee." France chuckled. Matthew rolled his eyes.

They finished their breakfast and left. "Well we've got until three. What are we going to do?" France asked.

"I've had coffee, so I'm happy." Matthew shrugged. "I don't care."

-❄"The U.S. is our trading partner, our neighbour, our ally and our friend... and sometimes we'd like to give them such a smack!"❄-

The pair wasted the time away with playing music and confusing people with French. Three o'clock finally rolled around and they headed to the conference room.

AN: Yet again, sorry for my French. It's the Canadian version and is different from France French. I love France. He's amazing.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

AN: Still in the past! Note, the allies in WWI are different from WWII.

Once everyone had finally settled in their seats, Russia, France, Japan, Italy and Romano were seated around the table with Britain at the head. Canada was sitting in between Japan and France. He wasn't wearing his glasses. They made it harder to see the others faces. He liked to see their reaction to different things to judge how he should act.

"I have some good news." Britain announced. "America has joined the war."

Matthew blinked. Britain called that good news? Sure it was good for their chances of winning the war, but America would lose thousands of people in the trenches.

"He's running late, as usual." Britain said. "We need to discuss were we're going to put his troops."

"Like it matters." Romano grumbled. "That bastard will put them where ever he pleases."

Britain rolled his eyes. "We still need to discuss this."

After a brief discussion it turned into an argument between France and England. Canada and the other countries were out of their chairs and staying away from the fighting countries.

America burst through the door. "Yo dudes!" He called. No one noticed him. "Gee. Now I know how Canada feels."

Canada rolled his eyes and poked his brother. "Alfred?"

America jumped in surprise. He barely heard his brother over France and Britain's fighting. "There you are! I didn't see you there bro!"

"You hardly ever see me." Canada said softly. He hated how he was so shy and quiet around other countries, so much so they didn't even see him.

"So how'd this start?" America asked ignoring Canada's comment.

"Same as always." Canada looked down to his boots. He really wished he was up in the air right now.

"Guys!" Alfred snapped gaining everyone's attention.

"America! What the hell took you so long?" Britain demanded.

"Sorry! The truck broke down!" America said. "Couldn't fly in because some new German plane has been clearing the skies!"

Canada had heard of this plane, but had only met one squadron of seven in the sky during a mission where they were attacking the Germans ground units. His squadron had been backed up by others and the Germans had older planes with them as well. It was three German squadrons of seven with one of the newest planes verses four allied squadrons of seven. When the air had finally cleared the allied had lost twelve planes and the Germans lost five.

"Speaking of which, we do need to talk about that too." Britain sighed sitting back down in his chair. The other countries did as well. "Anyone know the situation?"

Canada shyly raised his hand. England raised an eyebrow, but nodded at him. "Well..." Matthew started quietly. He was putting his thoughts together in a way that would sound like he wasn't there and didn't have personal experience. "The Germans have come out with the Albatros . It's faster and stronger than ours. For every one of them, they take down four of us."

"How do you know that?" Russia asked speaking for the first time.

"I have letters sent to me by air commanders." Matthew lied. Russia narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"That's a brilliant idea Amer-Canada." Britain said scratching the back of his neck. He felt stupid for not doing the same. "We should plan to do the same from now on."

"What's with all the planning if we're not doing anything?" Alfred complained. He'd been there for less than a half hour and he was already bored. "And another thing, why can't we fight alongside our men? We are left to plan! We can only fight with the other nations!"

"I don't know." Britain confessed and turned to France. The Frenchman shrugged. He didn't know either. "It's been a rule for a long time and we're not changing it. I'd hate to see any of you injured."

"Rules are meant to be broken." America smirked.

"Rule breakers will be punished." Russia said calmly. Canada shivered. The Russian was a scary guy. Alfred looked nervous as well and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting. Nothing new was decided and the countries left the room in the same position they came in.

Matthew started to walk back to his room, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro, where you going?" America asked walking with him.

"Back to the front lines. Vimy Ridge specifically." Canada replied quietly thinking fast. It wasn't a complete lie. His squadron was set to attack the German ground forces.

"I've heard that the troops that were there before yours made no ground." America commented. The Canadian looked to the ground as he walked. "What's the game plan?"

Matthew ignored the question. "How long until your troops will be ready and armed?"

"Not for months, but my boss wanted me to get a head start." America smiled his charming smile. "Scope out the best places to put my men."

"Makes sense." Canada muttered.

"I bet the pilots have it easy way up there." Alfred said gesturing upwards.

"No, probably not." Canada said quickly. America looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's cold up there and shooting a moving target with a constantly vibrating gun strapped to a plane that is also constantly moving has got to be difficult."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred muttered. "I wish I could fight alongside my men. It just doesn't seem right to sit back and watch."

"I know Alfred, but if we get hurt so does our country. Maybe it's for the best." Canada said. They had reached his room.

"I thought you didn't like fighting." Alfred said following Matthew into his room.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't or won't." Canada grumbled quietly.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Matthew finished packing his bags and looked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Alfred had left to go bug Britain a while ago and Kuma was sleeping. The polar bear woke up and blinked groggily looking around.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Canada smiled petting the bears head.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Canada, the one who feeds you." Matthew replied. He picked up his back pack and put it on before grabbing Kuma.

"Where are we going whatever your name was?" Kumajiro asked.

"Back to the air field." Matthew said heading out the door and down the hall to the troop transport area. He looked around for the right truck and climbed in the back. This time the truck was almost full of drunk soldiers. The truck started and drove off. The drunken men started to sing.

"Oh they say that in the army the food is mighty fine." They sang in unison. "A pea rolled off the table and killed a friend of mine!"

"Hey kid, you know this song?" The man across from him slurred. Canada nodded. "Join in!"

"Oh I don't want no more of army life! Gee mom I wanna go back to Ontario, gee mom I wanna go home!" Matthew rolled his eyes, but joined anyways. "They say that in the army the guns are mighty fine. You go to pull the trigger you shoot the guy behind!"

After the first hour of songs three of the men had passed out and the other six had moved on to the peanut song. Matthew pulled out his note book, put on his glasses and started to sketch. The truck bounced along the road which made it harder to draw. He sighed and looked over his notes.

Matthews's notes were completely useless to him. He ripped the page out of the book and put a star on the top corner to remind him to send them to his generals. They'd get more use out of them that he ever would.

Canada rested his head against the back of the cloth canopy covering the truck. He would have slept, but the drunken singing was keeping him awake. Another hour later the truck rumbled into camp. The ride was much shorter than before. 'Must have taken a short cut or something.' Matthew thought. He grabbed his bag and polar bear before jumping out. The drunken men fell out behind him. The Canadian shook his head and laughed helping one up. The man slurred a thanks and stumbled away to find his new truck.

Matthew walked into the base with a smile. 'It's good to be back.' He thought. The base commander walked up to him and saluted.

"Williams, your rank has been advanced. You'll be taking over my position." He said.

"Oh, okay." Matthew stuttered. Now he was in charge of the whole base and air operations. He was already out of his comfort zone being in command of six other pilots. Also it would be more dangerous being higher up in the command chain. The other nations could notice what he was doing, but no one notices the Canadian anyways.

"You'll now be scheduling patrols, leading multiple squadrons and monitoring everything that goes on around here and of course flying and shooting down enemies. Also your squadron has been advanced too. They'll be the go to pilots for anything." The commander explained with a smile. He seemed happy. He must have been moved up too.

"Alright, thank you." Matthew stuttered as the man walked off. He sighed and finished making his way to his quarters. He set Kuma down on his cot and started to unpack. It didn't take him long since he didn't take much. He changed back into his normal clothes. "Hungry Kuma-what-ever-the-last-part-was?"

"Of course! I'm starving!" The bear replied. "Food!"

"I'll go see what's left over from supper." Matthew smiled and headed out of his room. The sun was just setting and the last patrol was just landing. They didn't usually fly at night unless the Germans were on the move, but the Germans didn't fly at night either.

The food tent was completely empty of people, but had some leftovers. The usual bowl of fish sat on the counter and beside it was some left over grits and an apple. It was more breakfast than supper, but Canada didn't care. He picked up the food and carried it back to his room.

As soon as he entered the room Kuma jumped down from his bed and clawed at his leg. "Food!" He whined. Matthew smiled and sat the bowl down and sat at his desk to eat. Once he was done, Canada went back to the kitchen to wash his dishes and grab the latest patrol schedule. Matthew looked over the schedule. It seemed alright, but one of the squadrons wasn't flying at all for three days and another was flying twice as much as the others.

The flight to Vimy Ridge was set to leave tomorrow with all squadrons going except one. The air field was only ten minutes by flight away leaving them with an hour and twenty five minutes left to fight and another ten to land. The pilots couldn't make an error or their plane would run out of fuel. Different planes would have a different flight length. Not all the pilots at the base flew a Nieuport 17.

Canada quickly made a new schedule for the next few days with even flights and back up squadrons in case the original one couldn't fly. He went back to the food tent and posted it on the board. It wouldn't take effect until after the Vimy flight giving the pilots plenty of time to see it. Canada grabbed an envelope and put the meetings notes into it with a small note attached and wrote the base number and to Arthur Currie on the front before putting it into the mail slot. He trudged back to his room and flopped onto his bed. Sleep quickly came over him.

AN: I need suggestions for Canada's code name for WWII and the present day! Please leave a suggestion and what it means/why you picked it! Right now I'm thinking 'Tall Poppy,' but I need help!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

AN: Last chapter in WWI... Probably. Maybe not. Not sure.

The next morning Canada was up early and couldn't wait to help his ground troops. He knew that they were taking a beating from the dull ache in his head. Matthew quickly got dressed and headed out for breakfast. As he walked through the halls many of the pilots stopped and saluted him. Canada smiles shyly and nodded back at them. He walked into the food tent and grabbed his usual breakfast and sat with his squadron.

"How was your ride back?" Jack asked.

"It was full of drunken singing soldiers." Matthew said with a smile.

"Lucky, mine was all grumpy boring ones." Jack said annoyed.

"So you've been moved up?" Alex asked. Matthew nodded. "Finally. It's about time!"

"And finally someone who understands." Roy chimed in. "You'll actually listen to the pilots and see what needs to be improved."

"Yeah. I just don't like being in charge of so many people, it's a lot of responsibility." Matthew frowned. It's true; he would have an easier job with the pilots than the old base commander. The man had no flying experience at all and disregarded the lower ranks.

"You'll do just fine!" Billy assured him.

"I hope so. By the way we're going to be getting a shipment of all new planes." Matthew smiled.

"Sweet! I hope we don't meet the flying circus in the skies today." Philip frowned.

"If we do, just treat them like any other German. They're no different." Matthew said. He finished the last of his pancakes and stood up to put his dishes away. The rest of his squadron did the same.

"We're going up in half an hour." Matthew announce loud enough for everyone to hear. "Check over your planes and get any problems sorted out."

"Yes sir!" The majority of the pilots yelled. The others had food in their mouths. Matthew smiled, grabbed the raw fish from the counter and ducked out of the tent to go to his room. He opened the door and set the fish down on the ground. He rooted through is closet to find his scarf and gloves.

"I didn't think I put them this far back." He grumbled pushing some shirts out of the way. The Canadian's had brushed over something soft. He moved more shirts out of the way and spotted his polar bear sleeping on top of a stack of papers. Under his chin was Matthews gloves and scarf. "Of course." He said picking Kuma up of the papers. The small white bear kept a hold on his gloves and scarf. "Kumafizzles, can I please have my stuff back?"

The bear let out a yelp of protest, but gave up the items anyways. Matthew smiled and petted his head before going to the hanger. The mechanic was already waiting for him. "Better not get any holes. We've got enough to deal with right now." He grumbled jokingly. The mechanics didn't really have much to do, but tinker with old plane parts.

"Sorry, but no promises eh?" Canada stuttered.

"What is your prediction on the outcome of this battle commander Williams?" The grease monkey asked.

"I think you'll have much more to do after this battle."

-❄"Let us be English or let us be French, but above all let us be Canadians."❄-

AN: didn't want to go through the whole take off thing again...

The noise from the hundreds of engines was loud in the sky like a never ending thunder. All the squadrons from his small air field were in the air as well as some from others. The planes tried to keep formation, but ended up in clumps.

Canada really had to watch his wing tips and predict what a pilot was going to do before he did it. The planes were so tightly packed in the sky they ran the risk of hitting one another. One wrong move or sudden wind could end in lost lives.

The pack of planes started to spread out picking their targets and going for the artillery guns as well and the trucks and any special facilities or underground trenches also observation balloons. Canada quickly lost sight of the rest of his squadron. He scanned the sky for enemy aircraft, but found none.

Matthew picked a machine gun post a dived down towards it. He fired hitting the ground just in front of it causing some stacked explosives to go off. He pulled up sharply narrowly missing the flames. The Canadian flew higher into to the sky and looked down for his next target.

The planes were being shot at by the soldiers in the trenches, machine guns as well as artillery guns. They couldn't fly too low to the ground for too long or risk being shot down.

The Canadian scanned the sky with his sharp far seeing violet eyes for enemy planes. He spotted a cluster of brightly coloured dots in the distance coming from behind enemy lines. Matthew pitched his plane in their direction along with some of the other allied planes who took notice of his actions. They formed a loose formation and flew for the enemy.

As they got closer Matthew realized that the German planes weren't just any old planes, but Manfred Von Richthofen's flying circus, the blood red plane at the tip of the formation. The German pilots had the sun on their backs making it hard to see for the allies.

Matthew and the allied pilots flew straight at the Germans, firing when close enough before rolling out of the way of the enemy planes. They broke formation and flew after the scattered German planes. Three allied planes went after Richthofen while Matthew flew after a bright yellow plane with speckled wings and tail.

The Canadian relentlessly chased the yellow plane despite the Albatros's ducking and diving Matthew managed to get a few well-placed shots in. The Germans pilot control was lost and he was struggling to say level in the air. Canada shot a few more rounds at the German plane. A part of the tail section broke away and Matthew manoeuvred away from the failing plane and scanned the sky for a new target.

Canada looked over his shoulder and noticed a purple plane on his tail. "Crap." He spat. Matthew pushed the nose down and rolled to the left. The enemy kept right on his tail despite his attempts at getting away. Canada looked over his shoulder to see if the enemy plane had any damage on it, but the plane was in perfectly fine condition. He looked back to where he was flying ready to pull another manoeuvre.

The Canadian spotted a two-seater German plane out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have much time to react. Canada pulled up out of the way of the huge plane, but his pursuer didn't. The purple fighter crashed into its ally and exploded. 'Merde, that was a close one.' Matthew thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly checked his gauges and realized that he only had forty minutes of fuel left, thirty with travel time. The replacement squadrons from other bases should arrive any minute.

Canada looked around at the battling planes. The colourful German planes seemed to be thinning out, but the allied ones had even less. The sky was becoming clear of planes. As the Germans retreated despite having more planes. Matthew glanced around again and spotted their replacement planes flying in and smiled. They had full control of the skies over Vimy Ridge.

The new allies squadrons took over and the others were heading back to the air field in a tight formation. They landed and refuelled and some of the planes went back into the air while others stayed back. Canada was counting the casualties and waiting for any stray pilots to fly in.

A few days later Matthew learned that the Canadian corps. had taken the ridge. They had taken the ridge in three days, but suffered heavy casualties.

AN: Wow that seemed long. Anyways some of the facts are jumbled up. The Canadians took Vimy Ridge on April 9, 1917, but the date Canada was flying in this chapter is the 11th, but it would make sense that fighting would still be going on trying to keep the ridge right? I'm trying to keep this as historically accurate as possible.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

AN: Present time. Yet again, sorry about the accents...

"Did you know about this frog?" England demanded turning to France.

"Non!" France yelled back gaining the attention of the other nations. They soon realized it was just England and France fighting and turned back to what they were doing. "Why are you assuming I did?"

"Because you know him better than I!" Britain yelled back.

America growled and grabbed France and Britain by the ear and dragged them out to the hall. "What was zhat for?!" France screeched.

"Dudes, just shut up!" The American growled. "Ya gotta keep this quiet. Canada broke the rules. We can't let anyone else know."

"I never thought about that." Arthur trailed off thinking. "It's been seventy years since World War Two; the time to try him for the infraction was up twenty years ago."

"Try who?" Prussia asked peeking out the door. America pulled him out of the doorway and locked the conference room door. "Hey! Vhat vas that for?!" He yelled. America glared at him.

"This is my bro we're talking about. He's not one for breaking rules unless there is a reason. I'm sure there must have been." Alfred said scratching the back of his neck. "Did you know?" He asked the Prussian.

"No." Gilbert said. "I knew he vas a pilot, but not that he fought in the vars. I'm curious though, how did he do against my awesome pilots."

"Don't you have a book zhat can tell us zhat?" Francis asked turning to Britain.

"Yes I do peppy la pew! I completely forgot!" The Brit yelled reaching a hand into his jacket and whipping out a giant book.

"Mein gott! Vhere vere you keeping that?" Gilbert asked eyes wide.

"Magic." Arthur mumbled setting the book on the end table beside the door. He opened it and scanned through the section. "English or French pilot?" He mumbled.

"Canadian." France said.

"There was no RCAF back then." England grumbled. "Here he is! Matthew Williams, Canadian pilot. Age unknown, birth unknown, death unknown. Description- strawberry blond, violet eyes." Britain paused looking over the small writing. The rest of it was too small to read. "Dam eyes."

"I got this!" America said looking at the book and adjusting his glasses. "Matthew Williams served in World War One and two as a pilot, squadron leader and base commander. Seventy eight victories in the first war, but has been speculated to be much greater even higher that Richthofen's score. Some of his comrades have said he has given his victories away when feasible."

"Why would he do that?" England asked.

"To keep a low profile?" Francis suggested.

"I guess that makes sense." Arthur said.

America continued to read. "Only one picture was ever taken of the ace. He can be seen on the bottom right." The four nations looked over the old black and white photo. It was a group of seven pilots dressed in their flight gear gathered around an old biplane. They looked like they were just getting ready to for a flight.

"So mein birdie is an awesome pilot?" Prussia asked. America nodded slowly taking the information in.

"He really broke the rules!" America laughed. "He's Canada! Shy, quiet Canada!"

"Shut up you bloody git!" Arthur growled clamping his hand over Alfred's mouth and smacking him.

"Ouch!" The American yelped pulling out of England's grasp. "Big meany." He muttered like a kid.

"What about the second war?" Britain asked grabbing the book away from America.

"What if zhe other countries notice vere gone?" Gilbert asked.

"Right. We can look at this later." Arthur said putting the huge book back in his coat pocket.

"How?" Prussia asked shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Let's get back in zere. Zhe other countries will be noticing soon." France said.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

AN: Back to the present.

Canada sighed and took his flight helmet off. He opened the cockpit and let the hot Las Vegas air in. "Ugh. It's too hot." He complained climbing out of his plane. He reached into the back seat and grabbed Kuma before closing and locking the cockpit. He had landed at the Creech airforce base just outside of Las Vegas.

Canada had just worn a red t-shirt and jeans hoping to keep cool. He brought his old leather flight jacket. It looked like Alfred's jacket except it was a few shades lighter and the collar stood up like a mast to cover his mouth and nose.

Matthew was happy to stretch his legs after the three hour flight in his specially modified Spitfire. He'd kept the plane after WWII had ended and had used it to get around the world for meetings and flying just for fun. It was still the original paint job with a few touch ups here and there.

The Canadian walked into the parking lot and looked around. The rental company dropped off a motorcycle. He figured it would be easier to get around the city. He dug around in his jean pockets to find the keys the company gave him. Matthew smiled as he saw what the keys belonged to. The keys belonged to s shiny red Ducati. "This is going to be fun." He pulled his flight coat on and climbed onto the bike.

-❄"In Canada, nobody is ever overthrown because nobody gives a damn."❄-

AN: At the meeting. Sorry about the accents...

"Hahaha!" America laughed at one of Spain's jokes as Canada entered the conference room. "Mattie you're finally here! Let's get started, I'll go first because I'm the hero!"

Matthew groaned and draped his coat over the back of the chair and took his seat. He was never one for sitting and talking he wanted to be doing something productive. It didn't help that no one ever notices him except France, Prussia, Scotland and occasionally America. They others thought he was his loud obnoxious brother.

The meeting followed its usual course of America yelling, getting some problems solved, fighting, Germany yelling and more fighting. A lot of the country's left as soon as an argument broke out. They knew no more work would be done.

"Ai Mattie! How ar'ya laddy?" Scotland asked walking over and yelling over America and England's fighting.

"I'm good." Matthew said in his usual whisper. "What are you doing here Uncle Scotty? You normally don't bother with these things."

"I came to see me favourite nephew! And piss of my wee brother of course!" Alistair smirked. He leaned over and whispered into Canada's ear. "I put an itsy bitsy spider in the bottom of 'is tea cup!"

"Oh no you didn't!" France said coming up behind Alistair. "Ohonhonhon. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Vhat did vho do?" Prussia asked from beside Matthew. Canada jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Uncle Scotland put a spider in the bottom of England's cup." Matthew grumbled.

"Of course he did! Vhat did you expect! It's Scotland!" Prussia laughed. "So birdie, vhats up vith the casual look?"

"It too hot out to be wearing a suit." Canada said. "I don't know how Russia's not dying in that coat."

"I don't know why we even bother meeting in one place. They last for all of what? An hour?" Francis complained. "Could do it over the phone or computer. Save a lot of travel time."

"Ja, but ve vouldn't see each other as offen!" Gilbert frowned. "I wouldn't be able to see mien Birdie!"

Scotland and France turned to Prussia with intense looks. "What are your intentions towards my nephew?" Alistair asked narrowing his eyes.

Matthew groaned. "I'm going to go break up America and Britain." He said. Canada wanted to get away from the conversation before it got more awkward.

"Don't leave the awesome me here with them!" Prussia wailed. France held the Prussian in place. "No!"

Canada laughed as he walked over to the fighting nations hearing threats from France and Scotland with a worried Prussia explaining.

"You bloody idiot!" England yelled at America who laughed. The larger nation had Arthur in a headlock. "Let me go!"

"Never!" Alfred smirked. Matthew put a hand on America's shoulder close to the crook of his neck. Alfred tensed and yelped as Matthew started to tickle his neck. The American collapsed on the floor from laughing letting go of the British man. "Mattie!"

"Just keeping the peace!" Canada laughed. America pouted on the floor.

"Aw poor American." Russia said from where he still sat at the table. "Have to keep that in mind."

America shivered and held his hand up. Matthew took it and pulled him off the ground. "Thanks bro." He grumbled still a little annoyed and embarrassed from being put down so easily.

"Thank you Canada." England said stumbling over his name. "Well I guess this meeting is over. We're not going to get anymore work done."

Most of the countries had already left. Canada, America, France, England, Prussia and Scotland remained.

"Oi Artie! Aren't you gonna finish your tea?" Alistair asked throwing an arm around the British man.

"No Alistair, I am not." Arthur growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I'm going to go." Matthew said. He picked his coat up from the back of his chair and turned to leave expecting no one to notice since they'd started a conversation. Gilbert jumped after him yelling for him to wait, but France grabbed his collar.

"Aww, come on Francey pants!" The albino yelled. France gave the Prussian a 'we're going to have a talk' look and smiled at Matthew and waved goodbye.

"Au revoir papa!" Matthew smiled and left walking down the hall of the very expensive looking hotel that the conference had been held in. It was on the main strip of Las Vegas and was surrounded by more hotels and casinos. His bike was in the underground parking a few blocks away.

Canada tied his jacket around his waist and hugged Kuma. The polar bear had been sleeping on the table during the meeting. The desert heat and sun must have been getting to him.

"Hey bro! Wait up!" Alfred called from behind him. Matthew stopped and waited. "Aren't you staying for a few days? Visit with your brother?"

"Sorry Alfred, but I don't like the heat and I'm needed back home." Matthew explained.

"Well I'll just come with you!" Alfred yelled putting an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"I'm not going to get rid of you am I?" Canada asked. The American shook his head with a bright smile.

AN: I know a lot of people call Scotland Alistor, but I like that sound of Alistair better...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

AN: Into WWII. This one's long! Well it seems like it to me...

"Incoming attack, scramble the planes!" The announcer blared; sirens wailed alerting the city to an oncoming Luftwaffe bombing raid. Matthew snapped his book shut and jumped off his bunk. It had been the third time this week and it was only Tuesday. Britain had been bombed constantly for the past weeks. The pilots have been flying constantly and it's been wearing them down.

Canada quickly grabbed his flight gear and threw it on as he ran down the halls. Many other pilots from multiple other countries were doing the same shouting to each other in their native language. The Canadian could understand most of them. Canada, being a country of mostly immigrants, could easily pick up other languages. He was fluent in English and French, but could hold a conversation in multiple other languages.

"Move it guys! Let's get up there!" The air boss yelled over the commotion of the pilots as Matthew ran to his plane. The ground crew was already there and there was no time to check over the plane. He jumped into the plane, started the engine and put his gloves and oxygen mask on. His crew directed him to the runway. He was paired up with two other ready pilots and took off into the sky.

Other V-formations were already in the air and a few behind. The pilots flew straight for the incoming bombers. He started shooting as soon as he could see the propellers on the BF-110 bomber whirling. Canada zipped past the plane and pulled a sharp turn coming up behind the Luftwaffe bomber. The German fighters were at least two kilometres behind giving the allied pilots' time to attack the bombers.

Matthew aimed for the gunned and fired in short bursts as he moved around the plane avoiding the shots from the gunner. Flying straight would end up with a very damaged plane and maybe not making it back to the air base. After the gunner was dead the Canadian fired at the engines. Other allied planes swooped down and shot alongside him. The right engine burst into flames and the huge plane started to fall.

By that time the German BF-109 fighters had caught up to the allied squadrons. Matthew pulled a loop and levelled between two of the fighters. The one behind him shot at the Canadian who sharply pulled up. The German's bullets hit his ally in the tail.

Canada rolled away careful of the other planes fighting around him. The German formations were scattered with allied ones attempting to stick together and shoot down planes. Matthew watched as a German plane and a RAF plane flew straight at each other, shooting, neither pulling away. The two fighters crashed head on into each other exploding into a ball of flames.

Matthew gasped as gunfire ripped through his left wing, just missing the aileron. He reacted quickly, pulling a sharp turn pitching slightly upwards. The German pilot kept in his tale copying his every move. He looked into his rear view mirror and saw that another allied pilot was attacking the Luftwaffe fighter.

His ally easily shot down the German and pulled up alongside him. The pilot waved and flew away. The Canadian studied the markings on the plane and made a mental note to find and thank the pilot.

The dogfight seemed to last for ever. Plane after plane falling out of the sky. After the Germans had retreated back to their base the allies flew back to their air field. Some stayed in the air to make sure the Luftwaffe pilots wouldn't come back.

Canada landed, pulling up along side the rest of his squadron and parked. He undid his oxygen mask, opened the cockpit and climbed out. The pilot in the plane next to him walked over.

"Wow, that German sure did a number on that wing." He said looking over the Canadian's Spitfire. Matthew recognized him as a British pilot named Garret. "Got to watch your G-forces kid. Don't want to pass out up there."

"That would end badly." Matthew nodded looking over his tattered plane. There were holes everywhere. He was glad none had hit him or the control surfaces.

Before he was allowed to fly one of the monoplanes in a dogfight, Matthew had to train in one. As he was trained in manoeuvres he realized that G-forces didn't affect him like a human, they didn't affect him at all.

"Yes, yes it would." Garret said sarcastically. Canada smiled and stepped away from his plane and started to look for the plane that had helped him. Matthew remembered a snowflake painted under the cockpit latch and over the RAF roundel on the wings and fuselage.

The Royal Air Force didn't want pilots to paint on their planes, but if they did nothing was said and the Air Force didn't want to spend the money on new paint to paint over it.

Matthew had painted a bright red maple leaf in the middle of the RAF roundels and on the nose of the plane. The pilots didn't have much down time and when they did there wasn't much to do.

Canada spotted the plane with the markings he was looking for and walked over. The pilot of the plane was sitting on the wing with a smirk.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Matthew asked surprised to see his friend.

"Hey! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't fly as well as you young whippersnappers." Jack said pointing his goggles at him and waving them like a cane. He looked the same as before, same bright blue eyes and same haircut, but now had streaks of grey running through it. The young man who had fought in World War One was now 40 years old. "You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you!"

Matthew smiled. He had told Jack about himself. He had been the only pilot to survive the rest of the war from his squadron. "Thanks for saving me up there."

AN: Sorry guys, I got caught up reading Death Note! For those who don't like oc's, if I can even call Jack that. He just pops up time to time, he won't be in this too much more. Anyone play WarThunder?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

"Alright men," The commander yelled over the group of pilots. "Today is July 12th, 1943, 7:00oc. Your mission for today in to take over the Pachino airfield and destroy the Nazi's ground units. You'll be leaving in a half hour, be ready."

Matthew got up from where he was sitting and poked at Jack, who had fallen asleep. "What?" He grumbled gruffly.

"We're leaving." Canada said. Jack sighed and stood up. "Did you hear any of that?"

Jack nodded and yawned. "Yep."

-❄️"Being a Canadian is confusing. You write like a Brit, speak like an American and throw enough French in there to freak everyone out."❄️-

Matthew carefully watched his altitude as he dived down towards the axis ground units on the way to the air field. He shot at a few hitting their gas tanks and exploding before pulling back up to rejoin his squadron. The Canadian was in charge of the large group of pilots flying to take over the airfield.

Canada was just upgraded to a new plane, a Hawker Hurricane MK IIB. He didn't like flying it too much. It wasn't as manoeuvrable as his Spitfire, but it was equipped with rockets to take out heavier ground targets.

Jack slowed his airspeed readying to land at the airfield. The other planes split off to take out the enemy artillery. Matthew kept beside Jack as he descended to land. His job was to shoot any planes that might go after Jack.

Matthew could see the Nazi planes starting to move on the ground. A few getting off the ground before Canada passed over head hitting the planes still parked on the ground with rockets and the fuel tanks on the other side of the run way. They exploded fire consuming the tents pitched around them. Jack had to pull out of his landing to avoid the flames.

Canada pulled his plane back around to face the oncoming axis planes. The other allied planes had returned from the ground strike and were locked in a dog fight with the enemy. Two enemy planes broke off and started to fly directly at him.

The two planes shot at him and Matthew fired back pulling out of their collision course at the last second. The Canadian pulled the sharpest turn he could with the lumbering plane. He could see the Germans already turned and flying back to him as he turned. The pair of enemy planes started to fire. Their bullets hit his wings and tail making controlling the plane harder. His tail was completely shredded.

Matthew couldn't control the pitch of his plane without his tail. His nose was pointed down and he was unable to pull up. The Nazis continued to shoot even know he wasn't going to stay in the air for much longer. Canada yelped as he felt pain shoot up his leg. He reached a shaking hand down and felt warm sticky liquid flow over his fingers.

Canada cursed as he continued to lose altitude. His belly was scraping the treetops. One of the trees took his wing tip off sending his plane off balance and smashed into the ground. Matthew yelled in pain as his head smashed against the back of his seat and jostled his leg. The plane finally skidded to a stop.

The Canadian groaned and opened the cockpit. He was lucky the plane hadn't caught on fire or exploded on the way down. He didn't want to move. His leg felt like it was on fire. He knew he was losing a lot of blood. Matthew finally motivated himself to move. Each tiny movement sent pain shooting up his spine. To Canada it seemed like it took him hours to climb out of the wrecked plane. He carefully lowered himself to the ground making sure to keep weight off his injured leg.

Canada opened the side of his plane where the first aid kit was kept. He hobbled over to a tree and leaned against it. Matthew sat down slowly and took a deep breath before gently pealing the blood soaked fabric away from his wound. The bullet had made a clean hole through his left leg just below the knee.

Matthew winced as he disinfected the area and sewed the holes closed. He carefully wrapped bandages around his calf and sat back with a sigh. The wound would heal soon enough. Being a nation did have its perks. The Canadian looked up the sky. The planes were still locked in a dogfight. He hoped that the allies were winning.

Canada knew he would have to somehow make it back to the allied lines. He did not want to risk being captured by the Nazis. The Canadian started to form a plan in his head. First he needed to motivate himself to move.

Matthew was comfortable sitting against the tree. The sun was warm, wind was gentle and the scent of the forest was calming. The pain in his leg had dulled to an ache. 'Maybe I'll stay here for a while.' Canada thought closing his eyes.

-❄"A mari usque ad mare. From sea to sea."❄-

AN: Sorry about the accents!

Canada woke to the sound of loud footsteps trudging through the forest. As they got closer his sluggish mind processed what they were saying.

"What are we doing way out here Germany?" A loud Italian asked. Matthew instantly recognized the voice and panicked.

"Ve are here to find the pilot and in-prison him." Said the German.

"And why do we have to come?" Another Italian asked annoyed. "Couldn't you send your lap dogs out to collect him? Stupid potato bastard."

Canada struggled to get to his feet. He had completely forgotten about his bullet wound until he put weight on it and had to hold in a scream. The Canadian gritted his teeth as he moved through the forest away from the axis.

"Did you two here zhat?" Germany asked voice echoing through the trees.

"Hear-a what?" The Italies asked in unison.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

Matthew blinked awake and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was and started to panic. The memories from before flooded back into his mind. Canada started to sit up, but was pushed back down. He frowned and tried to move again.

"Easy now." Said the man who was holding him back. Canada didn't know the voice. He looked over to were the voice had come from. A tall tan skinned man with brown eyes and hair stood over him. "My name is Darrick. What's your name?"

"I'm Matthew." Canada said quietly. The man, Darrick, didn't look like a threat, but he was still wary. "Where am I?"

"At my house. It's not much, but its home." Darrick said. Canada noticed that he had an accent. "Just moved here before the war started. Should have stayed in Australia."

"What happened? How did I get here?" Matthew asked. He was still confused.

"Found you in the forest. Looked like you were dead, but you weren't. So I carried you back here." Darrick explained.

"Thank you. I am in your debt." Matthew smiled.

"Nah, we're even." The man said. Canada raised an eyebrow. "Sicily was liberated yesterday by the allies."

"What day is it?" The Canadian asked.

"It's the eighteenth. You've been out for a while." Darrick said.

"That's an understatement." Matthew grumbled. He tried to sit up again, but Darrick held him down. "I need to leave and get back to my squadron."

"The allied armies are moving this way. They'll be here by tomorrow. Stay put for now." Darrick said trying to convince him. "Don't want to re-re open your wound do ya mate?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Matthew apologized.

Darrick rolled his and shook his head. "It's fine. It's nice to have someone to talk with."

After a while of talking Darrick finally let Matthew up and helped him over to the table. His wound was healing, but not as fast as he intended. He wanted to get back in a plane. Canada wasn't scared to get back in the air. He had learned from his mistakes and knew how to fix them.

"So kid, where ya from?" The Australian asked handing Matthew a cup of stew as he sat at the small kitchen table.

"Canada, I'm from Canada." He stuttered. Darrick continued to ask questions with Matthew quietly answering.

"You sound like quite a tall poppy." The Australian commented.

"A what?"

"Tall poppy? It's slang for a successful person. Someone who is put of a higher pedestal because of their status or accomplishments. A lot of people might envy it and talk bad about them." Darrick explained. Canada smiled shyly. He didn't like being the centre of attention. "You should be getting some rest mate. That wound won't heal without it. We'll check and change the bandages in the morning."

-❄"Fight to fly, fly to fight, fight to win."❄-

By the next morning the allied army's arrived in the village. Matthews wound had almost healed fully overnight. Just a small scab was left much to Darrick's surprise. Canada had got up and made breakfast for the Australian. It was the least he could do for the man who had pulled him out of the forest. When they were finished eating Matthew cleaned the plates and they headed into town.

Allied army vehicles and personnel were everywhere. Canada spotted a Canadian symbol on one of the tanks. "I should go. Thank you very much for the help!" He said. Darrick smiled as the Canadian left.

AN: I know it's short, but I didn't want to start anything new in this chapter. I have planned my historical events. I just gotta write them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

AN: Whoops almost started to write in first person!

June 6th, 1944. A day planned meticulously for months by the allied generals to finally free France from the Nazi occupation. British, American and Canadian soldiers coming from air and sea. Some paratroopers and other coming in landing crafts with tanks and on foot. The Canadians had been given their own beach.

Matthew couldn't wait to get into the air. The pilots were currently waiting for the okay to take off. They were scheduled to be in the air in five minutes. Their main objective was to destroy the German tanks and artillery to cover the landing crafts. They were finally given the okay and lined up to get into the sky. They got into the air and into formation heading towards Normandy.

Canada could see the landing crafts just reaching the shore on Juno beach and men and tanks filing out. Some of the boats were having trouble getting around the German blockades. The landing area was fairly flat. The beach led up to a dike and a small town.

The formations picked up speed as they dived down to shoot the German gunners. Matthews's plane was equipped with heavy cannons allowing him to attack and destroy heavier vehicles without losing any manoeuvrability. He was happy to be back in a spitfire.

The men looked like ants from his bird eye view. He could see bright flashes coming from in between buildings. Matthew knew that the Germans had tanks in the area, but not how many. Canada swooped down to one of the light tanks and fired his guns.

The tank exploded and Matthew rolled away from the flames. He quickly looked around for enemy planes, but found none. He turned his plane back around to the small town. He carefully watched his altitude as he made another pass firing a tank. Canada looked back over his shoulder to see the operators climbing out of the tank and the machine had smoke pouring out of it.

Matthew looked around. The allies were having the same luck. Still no enemy planes were in the air. He spotted another tank coming in from the fields just outside of the town. He turned his plane towards the target and once he got close enough he realized it was a stronger tank. Canada switched to his heavy guns and fired. It took three passes before the huge tank was finally destroyed.

By that time the Germans had finally sent some planes to challenge the invasion. He spotted some biplanes trailing behind the Monoplanes. The Nazis were getting low on resources and it showed.

Matthew kept his focus on the ground units moving towards their landing crafts. He spotted one getting to close to them for his comfort and swooped towards it. Another one of his allies had just finished their pass over damaging the tank. Canada finished it off.

Finally all the visible ground units were destroyed and the allied planes were starting to get back into formation to take on the remaining Luftwaffe pilots. Matthew picked one of the slow heavier looking planes and flew after it.

The Canadian easily caught up to the huge plane. He switched to his heavy cannon guns and fired when he was close enough. The Luftwaffe tail gunner started to fire back at him. Canada moved around never flying straight for longer than a second. His allies were doing the same and Matthew made sure to keep out of the way of their bullets and paths.

Canada kept firing at the plane's engines, but the plane kept in the air. More and more allies joined chasing the plane and putting more bullet holes in the thing. The right wing was looking like it would come off at any second. He shot a few more rounds and rolled out of the way of the tail gunners bullets. His ally swooped down and attacked the gunner. No more bullets came from the gunner and Matthew assumed that they were dead.

The wing of the huge plane suddenly flew off and the plane started to fall. The pack of allies planes split letting loose wing go between them. The pack of planes split off into their squadrons and half headed back to the aircraft carriers to refuel and rearm while the others patrol the skies, but it was clear the Nazis had no planes left.

AN: Sorry it took me so long, but I was sick and I have exams and culminating project for all my classes due soon! My exams start on the 17th and end on 23rd. After then I'll have more time to write!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

AN: I can't remember if I mentioned Kuma yet... Anyways he's back home chilling during all of this. Not to happy with this chapter, but I've rewritten it so many times...

Canada yawned and rolled out of bed. It was about 6:00oc in the morning judging by the sun shining through the window. He quickly changed out of his night wear into his uniform and exited his room. A few of the pilots were already up and wondering around while others were sleeping in odd places.

Matthew made his way into the mess hall and grabbed an apple and some coffee. He was debating weather or not to climb into the rafters to get a couple more hours of sleep. He didn't really need it, but there was nothing else to do. His squadron wasn't scheduled for patrol until 13:00oc.

"Williams!" The base commander yelled. Matthew turned to the sound. The commander walked up to him. "You have a meeting at 8:00oc."

"Hmmm." Canada blinked. It was to early to be having a full conversation.

"Some American wants to see you."

"Oh merde." Matthew bit his lip. "Why?"

"Not sure. Top secret." The commander said. "I don't think you're in trouble. Room 524, east wing."

"It's not trouble I'm worrying about." Canada grumbled. "Better finish my breakfast and get over there, eh?"

The commander nodded and walked away. Matthew bit into his apple and found a nice cool spot on top of some supply crates to rest and finish his breakfast. His brain was fully awake now and he started to proses what the commander had said. 'An American wants to see me? It better not be Alfred.' Matthew thought. But even if it was Alfred, would he even recognize Matthew? Canada hadn't seen his brother or any of his family since the beginning of the war.

What if Alfred had found out about him fighting in the war and come to take him away? Or to join him? Either option would most likely end badly. Matthew did not want to leave and would fight his brother to stay. On the other hand, it was easy for the quiet Canadian to keep a low profile in the air force even with his successes, but hiding his loud American brother would next be to impossible.

Canada sighed and sipped his coffee. There was no use getting worked up over something that he couldn't prevent. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. He still had an hour until he needed to be there. Matthew hated waiting around. There was no way he would be getting more sleep now.

The Canadian groaned. He was so bored. Matthew was one of those people who always need to be doing something to keep his mind occupied. He looked around and found a piece of rope and started to tie and untie knots in it. It kept him occupied until it was time to find the meeting room.

Matthew found the door and knock. He knew it was a meeting room, but he didn't want to walk in unannounced. "Come in."

The voice on the other side of the door didn't sound like Alfred, but he was still cautious. Canada opened the door and stepped in. The man sitting at the desk wasn't Alfred and he didn't recognize him. The man had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked childish with freckles dusted on his cheeks, but his eyes told a different story.

"Please shut the door behind you." The man said. Matthew complied and turned back to the man who motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite him. He did and the man handed him a file. "I'm Sue Cash. Higher up in the U.S. Air force." Sue introduced himself.

"Captain Matthew Williams. Canadian air force." He said shyly. Meeting new people always made him quiet.

"You have quite a record Mr. Williams. Surprising that you're not in the higher ranks by now." Mr. Cash said scanning over his file.

"I prefer flying over commanding." He said.

"Safer on the ground." Sue muttered. "But that's not what I'm here about. The U.S. Government would like you to fly a bomber into Japan."

"I'm a fighter pilot not a bomber pilot." Matthew shook his head.

"Yes we know, but we still believe you're the best pilot to do it." Cash said.

"Where would the bombs be dropped?" Canada asked.

"The first on Hiroshima." Cash said gesturing to the file Matthew had in his hands.

Canada looked over the recon photos. The showed a bright bustling city with people, then over the bomb blueprints. "No."

"No? Why? It would be a huge honour." Sue asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry sir, but I wouldn't call dropping a bomb on a civilian population an honour." Matthew shook his head.

"They're not civilians."

"Yes they are. If they're not in the Army, Navy, Air Force or police force, which most aren't, then they're civilians to me." The Canadian said closing the file and handing it back.

"This is a war and they are our enemies!" Cash growled.

"The way I see it is that the Japanese people are not our enemies, the armed forces are, and the government. Not the citizens. Wars should be fought between nations, not their people." Matthew said. "Japan may have wronged America, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"You're turning it down then?" Cash asked.

"Yes." Canada said standing up and leaving.

AN: I know it doesn't really fit, but it was something I had to mention... One more exam then summer! Anyone seen Kingsman? I love it so much! Can't stop watching it over and over! And I may have started a new hetalia story... Oops. I won't do anything with it until this is done.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

AN: Back to the future! With Mattie and Alfie!

"How are we getting there?" Alfred asked. The twins were walking down the Las Vegas strip. America was wearing his formal suit with his waist coat open and tie loose around his neck.

"Getting where?" Matthew asked.

"To the boarder." Alfred said.

"Well I'm flying. Not sure about you." Canada replied with a smile.

"Oh right you fly! That's gonna take some getting used to bro!" America yelled in his obnoxiously loud voice. Canada wasn't surprised that his brother had already forgot. "I'm not sure I believe you!"

Canada laughed. "My plane is a two seater, but you'll have to hold Kumama."

"Sweet!" Alfred yelled. His shouting causing him to get some odd looks from passersby. "I remember flying. I sucked at it!"

"You've flown a plane before?" Matthew asked skeptically.

"Once, back in the biplane days. England ran into some trouble in Italy and I flew in to save his sorry ass." America chuckled. "Taking off was easy, but landing was a whole other story. I am never flying a plane again."

"I'll have to ask Britain about that." The Canadian grumbled.

"How are we getting to the airport?"

"I'm riding my rental bike." Matthew said. "You could ride on the back?" He suggested.

Alfred shrugged. "Or the handle bars?"

"It's not that kind of bike!" The Canadian laughed.

America looked at him shocked. "You mean a motorcycle?!" Matthew nodded with a shy smile. "Wow, I didn't think you hand it in you bro!"

"Umm merci? I guess?" Canada asked confused weather to be happy or insulted. They were almost at the garage now and Kuma stirred in Canada's arms. The bear looked at Alfred and narrowed his eyes. America smiled at the annoyed bear.

"Hi little guy." Alfred cooed. The bear continued to glare. "I guess you don't like the heat huh?" Kuma growled and snapped at the American.

"He also hates loud people." Canada said in his normal tone of voice. "And smoke, the smell of alcohol and so on."

Alfred looked around and shrugged. "You kinda just described this place, you know." Canada nodded and continued to walk. America sighed and trudged after him. "Are we there yet? My feet hurt!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "We've walked three blocks! How can you be tired!"

"It's so far!" He complained. The American dramatically leaned into Matthew as he walked. "Catch me!" He said.

"Nope!" Canada stepped out of Alfred's way as he fell. The American toppled to the ground in a heap. "Nice one."

"Ouch." Alfred groaned rolling over onto his back. A few tourists gave them confused and annoyed looks. "Help me up?" Matthew smiled and pulled his brother up.

"Get your butt in gear. I've got a designated take off time and need to be there." The Canadian said as he pulled his loud brother along.

-❄"It's all about maple syrup, not war."❄-

"Jesus Christ! You are the craziest driver ever!" Alfred yelled jumping of the back of the bike holding Kuma to his chest. The polar bear looked at his owner for help away from the American. "I think I might need new underwear."

"I'm not the crazy driver! Your people have no respect for motorcyclists at all!" Canada complained quietly shutting the bike off and taking Kuma from his brother. "I lost count of how many times I was cut off!"

"Hey! My drivers aren't that bad!" America said defensively.

"I guess. Have you ever driven in Rome?" Matthew shivered at the memory. "Or on the autobahn? That was fun. We should do that here."

"Yeah! That would be totes cool bro!" America yelled jumping up and down. Canada rolled his eyes and pulled him through the base and into the hanger where his plane was. "Wow." America said as they entered. "What kind of plane is that? How old is it?"

"It's a Spitfire MK something or other. I don't remember the exact variant. It's from World War Two, so over seventy years old now." Canada said unlocking the cockpit and cleaning out the back seat of stray papers. He didn't bring much with him on the trip, cell phone, wallet, a change of clothes and his note book. He threw them in the small storage compartment under the seat.

"Whoa! This still has the guns on it!" America said poking at the gun barrel. Matthew rolled his eyes and started to check the plane over. "Do they still work?"

"Oui, last time I checked." The Canadian mumbled finishing his inspection.

"Let's get this bird in the air!" America yelled. Matthew groaned. He was going to have to deal with this loud American for three hours in an enclosed space.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

AN: I don't like this chapter! Ugh! Any-who, Happy Birthday Canada!

The two brothers got into the plane and into the air and Matthew levelled out the plane. He was enjoying the odd quiet from his brother in the back seat. Canada wondered if he had forgotten to activate Americas head set.

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie!" Alfred screeched loudly.

"What?!" Matthew growled.

"Do a barrel role!" America yelled through the head set. Canada was debating whether to turn it off now.

"No."

"Why not?" Alfred asked pouting and giving the back of Matthews's seat puppy dog eyes.

"Because there are rules." Matthew attempted to explain.

"You're in my airspace, so its okay!" He yelled. Matthew turned the volume down on his brothers head set. He felt bad for Kuma who had to stay with America during the whole flight and he had no control over the Americans volume.

"America, you don't have to yell. I'm right here!" Canada said with a groan. They weren't even an hour into their flight and Alfred was already giving Matthew a head ache.

"I won't yell anymore if you do a barrel role!" America yelled excitedly.

"Fine." Canada snapped pulling the plane into a roll and levelling out. "Happy?"

"Very." Alfred smirked. "What other planes have you flown?"

"I've flown to many to remember." Matthew said thinking. "I'm kinda the test pilot for new planes since we can't die and g-forces don't affect us."

"So you've got to fly a lot of crazy shit then? That's so cool bro! What's the best thingy you've flew?" America asked.

"Great grammar there Alfie." Canada muttered thinking about the aircraft he's flown. "I really liked the Avro Arrow. That was fun to fly."

"Dude, you like actually gotta fly one of those things? They were like top secret!" Alfred said excitedly.

"It was so fun to fly!" Matthew said with a smile. "I got to open it up and see how fast it really went. Broke the sound barrier and a lot of windows too."

"That must have pissed people off." The American commented. Canada could hear him flicking gauges in the back of the plane and sighed. The back seat controls were disabled.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"Flipping switches to see what they do." His brother said.

"They don't do anything right now. Stop touching stuff."

"Aww! I wanted to find the ejector seat button!"

"Tough luck. None of them work." Canada said with a smirk. He might have enabled the ejector seat for his brother if he had one.

"I'm bored. Are we there yet? How long will it take? Where are we going anyways? Do you have a radio?" Alfred asked quickly.

"No. We're not there yet. Yukon. Yes I have a radio and no you can't use it." Matthew grumbled massaging his temple. "Wanna play a game? How about I spy?" He suggested.

"Sure I'll go first!" America giggled like a little kid. "I spy with my little eye something blue."

"Is it the sky?" Matthew guessed.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"It's the only blue thing around." Matthew grunted.

"This sucks." Alfred said. "All I can see is the sky and clouds."

"Hold Kuman, I'll turn upside down so we can see the city." The Canadian said. So much for rules.

"Cool! Got him." Alfred said excitedly. Canada heard an annoyed growl coming from the back seat. Kuma didn't really like the loud American, but compiled. Matthew flipped the plane keeping it level and on course. "I spy something orange!"

"Is it the Schneider truck?"

"No."

"The construction sign?"

"Nope!"

"The sand on that golf course way over there?"

"Sand isn't orange."

"Whatever. That house with the red doors and brown roof?"

"No. You're really bad at this, Mattie."

The two brothers continued to play and soon they got bored and quit. It was hard to keep Alfred's attention for more than fifteen minutes. Eventually he started to play flappy bird on his phone and yelling his score every time he died. Canada groaned and turned Alfred's headset down until he could barely hear him and sighed.

AN: I feel like my version of America sucks, ugh!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Matthew let out a long breath as he put the landing gear and flaps down and lined up with the runway.

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay?" Alfred asked nervously. "Is the gear going to hold up? Are we going to crash? Do you know what you're doing?"

"Alfie! Everything's going to be fine!" Matthew assured his brother. "I've only crashed once!"

"That's supposed to be comforting?!" America screeched.

"You really don't like landings do you?" Canada muttered dropping the plane lower until the wheels hit the ground and he started to break. The plane slowed to a taxiing speed and one of the flag men directed him toward the hangers. "See? Was that so bad?"

"Yes, I thought we were going to die." Alfred shivered.

"You're such a drama queen!" Matthew laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! I don't like landing, like you don't like the heat!" The American complained.

"I'm not terrified of the heat. I just don't like it." Canada smiled. "Are you like this on all planes?"

"Yes." America grumbled looking out the window and still hugging a very annoyed polar bear tightly. "Being in the sky is amazing! Flying like a hero, but landing just sucks!"

"What goes up must come down." Matthew smirked parking the plane, opening the cockpit and climbing out. Alfred handed Kuma down to Canada and shakily climbed out.

"Who are you?" Kuma asked.

Matthew bit his lip and groaned. America laughed. "Je m'appelle Canada."

"Does he speak French?" Alfred asked. Matthew shrugged. "Was that French?"

"Yep." Matthew smiled. "You suck at languages."

"I only need to speak one language and that's American!" Alfred declared punching the air. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we need to check in." Matthew said locking his plane and pulling his brother with him to the office.

"Check in? To a hotel?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Into the base. We have to let them know we're here so no one freaks out over an unauthorized person on the base." Matthew explained.

"So what are we doing here?" America asked running a hand through his hair.

"Training." Canada said. "How to deal with enemy aircraft and dogfights. I'm playing the enemy for the trainees."

"Can I go with you?" Alfred asked giving Matthew wide puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." The Canadian nodded. "I need a spotter anyways."

"What do they do?"

"What do you think they do Alfie?" Canada asked rolling his eyes.

"Spot things?"

"Exactly."

The two brothers walked into the administrative office. There were a lot of camouflaged clothed people sitting around. Most of them looked bored out of their minds. Canada let Alfred to one of the desks.

"Ah Matthew, your paper work is already done." The receptionist said with a smile. "Oh you brought a guest! He looks like you are you brothers?"

"He looks like me." Alfred emphasized the 'me.'

"Yes we are brothers and I'm older so you look like me." Matthew pointed out.

"By, like three days!" Alfred groaned. "You suck."

"Anyways," The receptionist jumped in. "You know where your quarters are. Training starts at 10:00oc, but you're not needed until 11:00oc unless you want to sit in on the seminar."

Matthew nodded his thanks and led Alfred away. "Umm... Mattie? I just realized I didn't bring anything, but my suit and phone."

"That's fine." Matthew shrugged. "You can wear my stuff. It's mostly uniforms though."

"As long as it doesn't have a moose, goose, maple leaf or beaver on it, I'll be good."

AN: Boring chapter. Not much happened sorry! Updates might not be quick for a while; I'm busy with camp and cottage. Normally I've been four chapters ahead of the one I'm posting, but I'm down to one...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

AN: Two important things before you read! 1) Would you rather have Alfred (America) or Gilbert (Prussia) as a mainish character in my next fic? Kinda like Alfred is in this fic, Matthew will still be the main character. 2) I won't be updating, answering comments or anything from July 24th to August 2nd. Vote on my fanfiction page or just leave a comment, I'll keep a tally.

The next morning Matthew was woken up by his brothers loud snoring. It seemed that everything his brother did was loud. Canada slowly sat up and walked into their joint bathroom and took a warm shower. He sighed stepping out and putting a t-shirt and camo pants on. He quickly scribbled a note down for Alfred.

Alfie,

Went to get breakfast. I will bring you something back.

Matthew

Canada left the note on top of his brother's glasses and quietly left the room. He walked down the hall to the mess hall.

"Hey Matt!" The head cook called as soon as he entered the empty cafeteria. "Heard you were in today! Mind lending me a hand?"

"Sure! Pancakes?" He asked pulling back his hair into a ponytail and putting on an apron.

"What else would we have eh?" The chef laughed and turned back to his task of cutting fruit. Sues chefs started to file into the kitchen lazily starting their daily routine. Matthew finished whipping up a giant batch of batter splitting it off into smaller ones and adding chocolate chips, blue berries and other fruits. Canada finished cooking as soon as an army of military men walked into the cafeteria. He set them out and grabbed a few. He also grabbed a breakfast sandwich for Alfred and poured a couple of coffees before heading back to their room.

Alfred was still asleep and Matthew smirked. He set the breakfast down on the nightstand and went over to the small mini fridge. Canada grabbed an ice cube from the tray and set it on his brother's cheek. He sat eating his pancakes and watching the ice melt. The water started to drip into his brother's eyes before he even stirred.

"Ugh, Mattie! Don't put ice on my face!" He said sleepily brushing it off and rolling over. "Too early."

Alfred started to snore again and Matthew sighed. Neither one of the twins were morning people, but Canada knew when he had to get up. He set his now finished plate of pancakes aside and hopped quietly off the bed. He leaned over his brother and whispered, "The red coats are coming," into his ear. America didn't even move. He normally would be up and running down the hall yelling when he heard those words.

Canada sighed again. This time he stepped back as far as he could and leaned over Alfred. He took a deep breath and yelled as loudly as he could into his brother's ear. The American yelped sitting straight up and looking around. He spotted Matthew and scowled. "I hate you so much fifty one."

"I brought you food."

"Fine. I forgive you!" Alfred laughed spotting the food and taking a bite. Once he finished his food America got up and got ready. Matthew slipped a sweater over his t-shirt. The brothers started to walk to the seminar room.

"So Mattie, what's your code name?" Alfred asked.

"We don't call them 'code names.' We call them 'call names' or 'call signs. '" Canada corrected.

"Whatever, same thing!" America rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Tall poppy, but we do still call each other by our normal names too." Matthew said. "You're going to need one too."

"How 'bout hero? Or alpha? Eagle? 'Merica? Screaming Eagles!" Alfred rambled on.

"Pick something easy to remember." Matthew suggested.

"Bob." Alfred smiled.

"Really? What about thirteen?" Canada asked.

"Thirteen? As in my thirteen original colonies?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I like it!"

Matthew and Alfred continued to walk until they found the right room. The pair quietly entered. The instructor was just about to start reading off the call names.

"Jay- Jared, Tiggy- Tim, Fiasco- Jackson and Zorro- Emily." The teacher called gesturing to each person. "And of course our 'enemy' pilot and spotter Tall Poppy- Matthew and?"

"Thirteen- Alfred." America said with a smile. The instructor nodded and motioned for the pilots and spotters to follow. They walked out onto the Tarmac and Alfred yelped grabbing Matthew as the cold wind hit his skin.

"Dam its cold!" America cursed. The American practically ripped Matthew sweater off him and slipped it over his head. "Where are we? Why is it so cold?"

"An undisclosed location in northern Canada." Matthew said with a smirk. The cold didn't bother him much. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I have my secrets too."

"I thought you were too polite for secrets." Alfred said.

"Nope." Canada laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen please go to your planes. Matthew and Alfred will be in the air first." The instructor said. "I am your air boss, call name, Air Head."

The six pilots and spotters started to get into their flight jump suits. Matthew was quickly in his, but Alfred was having trouble. "Mattie, help me."

Canada smiled and rolled his eyes at his brother. Alfred pouted and Matthew sighed. He helped his brother into the suit and into the plane. The Canadian passed him his helmet and got into the front. "I'm guessing you know how to work a radar?"

"Yep. We've got this in the bag!" Alfred laughed.

AN: Next time will be all flying!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

AN: The rest of this will be based off an event that happened in September 2014 in the Beaufort Sea a couple of miles off Canadian coast. Not gonna give too much away...

"Italics" = Radio from another plane or from the ground.

"What kinda jet did you say this was?" Alfred asked.

"It's a cf-18 hornet." Matthew said. Putting the landing gear up and started to climb. "See anything on the radar yet?" He asked a couple of minutes later.

"Not yet." Alfred said checking it again. "How long was our head start?"

"About three minutes." Canada said. He tilted the plane slightly and looked down. He checked his altimeter and levelled out. "See anything yet?"

"Yep! One blip!" Alfred said. "About one hundred and forty degrees to your right. Shouldn't we be turning to them?"

"No, they're supposed to be finding us. We just keep going the way we are until they're on our tail." Canada said lessening the throttle. "Anymore blips? They are most likely to be flying in formation and only one will show up."

"Nope, still only one." Alfred grumbled looking around for the chase planes. "I can't see them either. Are you sure it was a good idea to have a near sighted person as your spotter?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have a far sighted person as your pilot?" Matthew asked.

"At least you don't fly the way you drive." The American pointed out.

"You haven't seen much of my flying." Canada said checking his altimeter again. "My driving isn't bad."

"Dude, you really should be on Canada's worst driver, but that would be kinda unfair because you are Canada." America said looking at the radar again. "Getting really close. I see 'em!" He yelled pointing, but realized that his brother couldn't see it. "Still about one forty to your right."

Canada looked over his shoulder and spotted the pair of jets not too far off in the cloudy sky.

"Air Head to all pilots, exercise starts now! Remember to stay above five hundred meters." The air boss called through the radio. Matthew pulled the jet into a sharp turn and gaining altitude before banking left.

"Holly crap!" Alfred yelped as one of the Canadian planes buzzed by their side. "That was close!"

"Could have been closer." Matthew grumbled keeping an eye on his altitude. "Where are they?"

"One right behind and the other on their wing." Alfred said looking over his shoulder. "How long we goin' for?"

"Until someone has missile lock or fuel runs out." The Canadian said forming a plan in his head. He pushed the stick down and pulled an inside loop.

"Ah! Mattie that's ground!" Alfred yelled holding onto his seat like a life line. Matthew just laughed.

The two younger Canadian pilots dipped down, but didn't follow Matthew into the loop. The Canadian pulled up behind the pair of pilots just as they split off.

Canada followed the one who broke off left and gained a bit of altitude. He knew that the other jet would most likely circle around and be on his tail in no time.

"Ummm... Mattie?" Alfred asked unsurely. "How many planes are supposed to be in the sky?"

"Just us three." He answered keeping his eyes on the jet in front of him.

"Well, there a lot more than three." America commented looking at the radar. "Looks like six more are getting close to your shores."

"Again? I'll call into Air Head." Matthew grumbled. "Tall Poppy to Air Head."

"Hear you Tall Poppy, what's up?" Came the informal reply.

"Got about six unknown aircraft close to the shore." Canada reported.

"Right. Air Head to Fiasco and Jay, are you seeing the same thing?" The air boss asked. Both spotters confirmed they were reading the same thing in their radars. "Fall into formation and go greet our guests. You make the calls Matthew."

"Yes sir!" They all chirped in unison. The trio of jets got into a triangle formation and flew towards the unknown blips on the radar.

"We're getting pretty close. They're parallel to us." Alfred commented. "See 'em yet?"

"Yep. Two bear bombers and a fighter jet escort." Matthew said spotting them among the clouds.

"Who's?" America asked.

"Russia's." The Canadian answered spotting a single red star on one of the bombers tails.

"Damm commies!" America growled.

Canada ignored his brother and radioed the other two pilots. "Tall Poppy to Tiggy and Zorro, we're going to split. One jet on the right side and one on the left of the Russian formation, another behind. We'll try to establish contact. Do not attack unless attacked."

"Right side." Zorro called.

"I got left then!" Tiggy said.

"I'll take back." Canada said moving into position as they drew closer.

"Wait, Matthew! You can't attack at all! That would be breaking the nation rules!" The American pointed out.

"I'm not planning on attacking them." Matthew said calmly. "But, if they do attack, I'm not going to sit back and watch. I don't know where these bombers are going or if they're loaded, but I won't let them near a civilian population."

"But, Mattie, the rules!" Alfred whined. "We can't participate alongside our people!"

"I don't really care about the rules." Canada said. "Anyway, you're not breaking them, I am. You can't stop me; I will protect my people."

Matthew pulled into to position behind the pack of Russian planes as did the other two. The Russians didn't alter their course when the Canadians approached.

AN: Sorry for my absence guys! Thanks for all the comments, faves, follows, votes and of course everyone who has read this far! Maybe one or two chapters left. Haven't written them yet. Not sure how I want to end this.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

"Italics" = Radio from another plane or from the ground.

"This is commander Williams of the royal Canadian air force to Russian convoy, do you copy?" Canada asked over the radio.

"Da, we copy. What do you want?" Came a crackly rough voice.

"You are entering Canadian airspace without permission. I advise you turn back." Matthew said keeping a close eye on the aircraft in front of him.

"We have permission." The Russian man said. "From our government. That's all that matters."

"You do not have permission from the Canadian government." Canada said. "Turn back or we will be forced to engage. You have five minutes."

There was no response from the Russians. "Zorro to Tall Poppy. What's our plan of attack?" Emily asked.

"Matthew, you can't really be thinking of attacking! Even if they're commies." Alfred mumbled.

"Go after the bombers first. If we're lucky the fighters will buzz off." Matthew said answering Emily. He turned his attention to America. "Alfred you know I hate fighting unless I have to. I really don't want to, but if it is to protect my people I will."

"I understand, but what if you get caught? I don't want to see my baby brother hurt." Alfred said trying to convince him to turn back.

"I doubt I'll get caught. Most countries don't even remember or see me. Even if I did get caught, what would they do?" Matthew shrugged starting to ready his weapons. "There's not much they can do. By the way, I'm older Alfie."

"Whatever." He grumbled. "I can't argue with that! Let's kick some commie ass!"

"Not for another three minutes and twenty three seconds." Matthew said. "Are you bi-polar?"

"Does it matter if we're a couple of seconds early?" America asked ignoring the Canadians question.

"Yes. I always keep my word." Canada said.

"Where are you even timing this?" Alfred wondered out loud.

"On my phone." Matthew answered.

"Dude! Don't text and drive! You're breaking your own law!" Alfred laughed. The American wasn't concerned about crashing, he just wanted to hear his brother's response and kill some time.

"First of all, I'm flying, not driving and second, I'm not texting, I'm timing." Matthew groaned rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to the planes. "This is your two minute warning." He announced over the radio. It was also the signal for Zorro and Tiggy to ready their weapons.

The Russian formation started to dip closer to the ground and turned further south. Matthew ran possible situations in his head of where the Russians could be going. The biggest and closest town was Iqaluit, but the convoy could have enough fuel to reach Vancouver or maybe even Washington if they had extra fuel onboard.

"Air Head to Tall Poppy, those planes are getting a little too close for comfort." The air boss said.

"Yes sir, I know. Attacking in less than one minute." Canada answered. "Tall Poppy to Zorro and Tiggy, use guns first and give a couple of warning bursts, then hit the bombers if they don't respond."

"Yes sir." Replied the two pilots. Matthew watched the seconds quickly tick down and the Russians continued in their path. Canada glanced back at his phone. There was only ten seconds left.

"Ten, nine," The Canadian counted down. "Three, two, one. Engage."

Matthew moved to the right and gained some altitude. Zorro pulled up beside him and started to fire close to the bomber. Canada did the same. Tiggy was doing the same to the other bomber but, none of the Russians changed course.

AN: I know it's short, but had to end it there! Please remember to vote for Prussia or America on my fanfiction page or in the comments!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21

"Italics"= Radio from another plane or ground.

Matthew shook his head at the Russians stubbornness and aimed for the engines on the left wing. The bullets tore holes into the wing and engine. The propellers started to slow and smoke poured from it. The Canadian moved on to the other engine.

"Mattie, you've got one on your tail!" America said as Canada finished the other engine and the bomber started to slowly fall. Matthew quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the way and rolled to the right and sharply turned, but the Russian kept on his tail. The enemy plane fired hitting Canada in the tail. Matthew gritted his teeth and dipped his wing left and dived down before sharply pulling back up, but the Russian still followed. Canada rolled to the left and slowed his airspeed enough for the Russian fighter to pass him.

The Canadian spotted another Russian jet heading his way to help his comrade who was being tailed by Matthew. Zorro was on the other Russian fighter's tail in an instant, firing at him. Matthew turned his attention back to the enemy in front of him and switched to missiles. He tried to get a lock on the plane ahead of him, but the Russian kept moving out of his targeting sights.

Canada growled and followed the Russian pilots every move while keeping an eye on everything else in the sky. Tiggy was still working on one of the bombers and avoiding shots from a Russian fighter, Zorro was finishing off another. "Alfred, where did the fourth Russian fighter go?" He asked calmly following the Russian in front of him into a loop.

"I'm not sure." America said glancing around as they were upside down. "I don't see it anywhere. Do you think he retreated?"

"I don't know." Canada answered quickly switching back to guns and firing in short bursts. The right engine started to sputter and smoke before going out completely. Matthew hung back and watched as the Russian turned back to his own airspace.

"You're letting him go?" America asked surprised.

"He's retreating. Probably won't make it back to Russia on one engine though." Matthew said bringing the jet back around to where the bombers were. Canada watched as the bomber he and Zorro had shot crashed into the ground. He could tell by the size of the explosion that the bomber had been loaded.

The Canadian lined himself up with the Russian fighter who was firing at Tiggy.

He switched back to missiles and got a lock on the Russian and didn't hesitate to fire. The enemy plane exploded into a ball of fire. Matthew joined Tiggy along at tailing the remaining bomber. Zorro had chased the other fighter off and now only the Russian bomber was left. Zorro flew over and stayed on the opposite side of Matthew than Tiggy was.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" The Russian yelled. "We surrender unconditionally." He said defeatedly.

"Shoot 'em down bro!" America yelled.

"No, Alfred." Canada shook his head. He picked up the radio. "We accept your surrender. You will be escorted to the nearest military base where your plane will be confiscated and you will be under arrest."

"Yes sir." The Russian replied with a sigh. Canada radioed the air boss telling him what had happened and to have armed men surround the bomber when they land.

AN: One or two chapters left. I said that like three chapters ago... Anywho, please remember to vote for either America or Prussia on my fanfic page or in the comments!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter 22

AN: England and France's pov. Sorry about the accents!

"And in other news, the U.S. Government..."

England yawned and sipped his tea as he watched the news.

"Mon Cher, you're still watching the news?" France asked appearing in the door way.

Arthur scowled and looked over. "My not your Cher! Bloody frog, I watch the news to see what is going on around the world."

"Izn't that what the meetings are for?" Francis pointed out. England rolled his eyes and focused on the TV. France smiled and sat on the couch next to England who growled and moved over. "Hey look, izn't that Mathieu and Alfred?"

"Shut up and listen!" Arthur shushed him. He turned the volume up on the TV.

"We are live in the Yukon territory in Canada where a Russian bomber has just been captured." The female reporter said over the footage of army men rushing at the bomber and men in Russian uniforms leaving with their hands up. "Three Canadian fighter jets were in the skies for a training exercise when the Russians were found on radar. Possible three Russian jets and a bomber were eliminated. We are waiting on a statement from the Canadian air force." The lady when on to explain further what happened.

"Where did you see America and can of da?" England asked.

"It's CANADA!" France yelled stealing the remote and pausing the broadcast. "Right there." He pointed at the screen. "Beside the fighter jet in the background."

"It's too fuzzy to tell. I'll call America and see if the man on the tellie picks up his phone." England said grabbing his phone from the coffee table and pressed play on the TV. He dialled and watched as the man on screen jumped and undid his jumpsuit reaching in and grabbing a phone from his back pocket.

"Yo England dude, what's up?" America asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" England asked, but he already knew the answer. "Where are you?"

"Umm, well you see..." Alfred trailed off. "Shit when down in Canada and me and Mattie kinda got caught in the crossfire?"

"Matthew and I." Arthur corrected. "Is that a question or an answer? What do you think you were doing! Irresponsible! Never mind just give me to your brother."

 

-❄"I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above others."❄-

 

AN: Just a POV change

Alfred handed the phone to Matthew. Canada raised an eyebrow. America mouthed 'England and he's pissed' as his brother took the phone.

"Hi Mr. England." Matthew greeted nervously.

"Don't you 'Mr. England' me young man, now you listen here, I am your father and I'm telling you what you did was wrong. You knew the rules and still broke them! What do you have to say for yourself? Are you sorry for what you did?" England yelled. Matthew had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"No, I'm not sorry." Canada quietly replied. "I don't regret what I did."

"And another thing." Arthur said quieter this time. "I'm proud of you. For doing something I didn't have the guts to do, no other nation did. You fought in both world wars and are still fighting to date!"

"Thanks dad." Matthew smiled.

"But that doesn't mean you're getting of easy." Arthur replied in a serious tone. "You- oh someone's calling me, I have to go." He said hanging up. Canada handed the phone back to America.

"So what's going to happen now?" Alfred asked.

"Well, the people here will deal with this, so I was going to head down to either Saskatchewan or B.C. to help with the wild fires." Canada said grabbing his flight helmet from the jet when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and raised an eyebrow at the contact.

"Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's Germany." Matthew said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, umm?" Germany stuttered. Matthew heard Prussia yell his name in the background. "Right, Canada. There vill be an emergency meeting in two days at 10:00oc local time in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."

"Right. Merci for letting me know." Matthew said hanging up. "Looks like we are going to Vancouver."

"What did he want?" America asked.

"Got another meeting in two days. Probably about the situation between Russia and I." Matthew mumbled. "I just realized you didn't freak out on the way down."

"Whoops, guess I forgot to." Alfred smirked. "I guess that I trust you as a pilot, but I'm driving!"

AN: Starting to sound like a broken record, but please remember to vote for either America or Prussia on my fanfic page or in the comments! If you do have a preference please vote, even if you don't know what it's for. Right now, it's a tie.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 23

AN: Sorry about the accents.

"(Hello, how are you?)" Is in Native American.

"No." America said. "You're not driving!"

"You can't, you didn't bring your licence!" Canada said narrowing his eyes.

"Just call a cab!" Kuma growled covering his ears. The brothers were currently standing outside the Vancouver international airport.

"Good idea little buddy!" Alfred said reaching out to pet him, but Kuma swiped at him and tucked his head under Matthews arm.

"Fine. You're paying though." Canada said hailing a cab. One pulled over and Matthew opened the door letting his brother climb in before following.

"Where you guys going?" The cabby asked. Matthew recognized him and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"To the city hall, please." The American said. Lights on the ceiling started to flash and Alfred blinked looking up.

"Mattie, your cabs are weird." Alfred mumbled.

"You're on the cash cab!"

-❄"I only swim free."❄-

"Dude, that was awesome!" Alfred yelled as they climbed the steps to Vancouver city hall. "Your cabs are amazing!"

"They're not all like that." Matthew laughed. "At least we didn't have to pay."

Canada led Alfred to where the meeting room was and his brother ran off to talk to Japan. He looked around and spotted France arguing with England and went over to stop them when someone poked him.

"Hallo birdie!" Prussia yelled.

"Hi Gilbert." Canada smiled shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm awesome!" He said with a smirk.

"Of course you are." Matthew rolled his eyes smiling. Just as he finished speaking the door burst open and a furious Russia followed by the Baltics entered. Ivan spotted Canada and glared at him.

"Everyone iz here. Let's start!" Germany announced. The nations quickly took their assigned seats. Matthew was between France and America with Russia sitting directly across from him. Germany stood to address the countries. "Today ve are here to discuss the issue between Russia und Canada. Ve vill start by getting a statement from the countries involved then debate."

"Who is this Canada?" China asked. "I've never seen him before!"

"I'm Canada!" Matthew yelled raising his hand.

"But you look like America!" Italy pointed out.

"He's my brother, so of course we look alike." The Canadian said polity.

"Right, now that ve have figured out vho Canada is, ve vill get a statement from Russia first." Germany announced taking his seat.

Russia stood up. "Is really quite simple, da? The pilots made a navigation error." He said with a creepy smile and sat back down.

"Alright. Canada?" Ludwig asked.

Matthew nodded and stood up. He bit his lip putting his thoughts together. "I'm sorry Russia, but either you were misinformed or you're lying." He said directly to Ivan. "You're pilots would have to be stupid to fly that far out of Russian territory." He said as loud as he could. "We also found documents detailing where your pilots were going to drop the bombs. They had government seals and symbols all over them."

"You're lying!" Russia growled jumping up from his chair.

"I can send you copy's if you would like?" Canada suggested with a smirk. "But I'm sure you already have some."

Ivan snarled and looked like he was going to jump across the table at Canada, but Alfred stood up. "I've seen them! My bro doesn't lie!"

"Why have you seen them?" Ivan growled.

"I was with Mattie when it happened!" Alfred said narrowing his eyes.

"Where you participating?" Russia glowered at the brothers suspiciously.

"Enough! Everyone sit down!" Germany growled hitting his fists on the table. Matthew, Alfred and Ivan sat down still glaring at each other. "Canada, could you email those documents to everyone?" Matthew nodded and pulled out his phone and mailed them. "Danke." Ludwig said opening his computer and the file. The other countries did as well.

"Well Russia, you're-a screwed." Romano commented and Prussia nodded in agreement.

"Ve'll take a 15 minute break. Get back on time." Ludwig said glancing at the clock. Countries were up and out of the room before Germany even finished speaking. Matthew stood and walked out into the hall way, Alfred right behind him.

"(He knows.)" Alfred said as they rounded the corner and were alone.

"(Maybe I should just tell them. That way Russia can't use it against me.)" Canada said thinking out loud.

"(I don't know bro.)" The American shook his head worriedly. "(That might not be a good idea.)"

"(It's better than-)" Matthew was cut off by a very angry Russian pushing Alfred to the ground and grabbing Matthew by his collar and shoving him against the wall.

"This is your fault!" Ivan growled tightening his grip. "You shouldn't have been there! I would have had it if it wasn't for you!"

Matthew winced as Ivan yelled at him. The Canadian grabbed Russia's wrists and slid down the wall. The Russian fell forward and smashed his head into the wall. Canada slipped out of his grasp.

"Hey! What's going on here!" England yelled turning the corner after hearing the commotion. Other nations were looking on as well.

"Russia jumped us!" Alfred yelled from where he was on the ground. Canada knelt down next to him.

"Stupid Americans. They broke the rules!" Russia yelled stomping his foot like a kid. England's eyes widened and multiple countries gasped.

AN: Sorry this took so long! I had it finished but then it got deleted, school started to! Has to write the whole thing over again... I am really hating this chapter. I don't like Russia's wording at the end. But I wasn't sure how to change it. One more chapter, maybe two, probably not.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24

AN:Sorry about the accents still.There needs to be an online accent generator.

"Iz this true?" Germany asked stepping forward beside England. Matthew stood helping Alfred up.

"Yes." The brothers said in unison.

Germany shook his head. "Back to the room. Break iz over." He announced loudly, voice echoing through the halls. The Baltics and Ukraine went to Russia's side trying to calm him down. Ukraine gave the brothers a sympathetic smile.

Canada and America walked back to the meeting room. They went to go to their seats, but were stopped by Germany. "Stay up front please." He said. Russia entered shortly after and Germany told him the same thing. Once all the nations were seated, all eyes on Canada, America and Russia, Germany stood in front of them like an interrogator. "Russia, vhat evidence do jou have that Canada and America had participated in any battles?"

"I have no evidence." Russia said shaking his head. "Only suspicion."

"He doesn't need any; I'd like to come clean." Matthew said speaking up. England's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

Ludwig blinked surprised. "Alright. Vhen did this start?"

"1812, I was with the Ojibway for most of the war. I fought in every battle I could." Canada said. England looked surprised. He had always assumed that Matthew was with his boss.

"Did it continue afterward?" Ludwig asked as he took notes.

"Yes, I was a fighter pilot in both world wars. I still fight and train with my air force today." The Canadian admitted. Multiple countries gasped and others looked stunned. France opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"And how many victories did jou have?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember. I lost count in World War One." Canada said. "Could probably find my score somewhere."

"We did find your score. Seventy eight,"England said standing up. Germany blinked and nodded at Arthur's statement. Not many pilots ever got over forty victories. "But it also said you gave victories away. Also that was just for the first world war."

"I did whenever I could." Matthew confessed. "I tried to stay as low in the ranks as I could, but the air force kept promoting me."

"What about in vorld var Two?" Germany asked continuing with his interrogation.

"I was in most major battles my country was in. Britain, Sicily, Normandy. Name it and I was probably there." Canada said.

"And the current situation with Russia?"

"Yes I was there." Matthew said with a nervous smile looking at Russia out of the corner of his eye. "We were in the middle of a training exercise when Russia's planes were caught on radar." He explained.

"I was there too!" Alfred said speaking up. "I saw them on radar!"

"You vhere with Canada?" Ludwig asked.

"Yep!" Alfred said popping the p. "I was Mattie's spotter!"

"Wait, Mattie? As in Matthew?" Romano asked. Canada nodded. "Are you the pilot the potato bastard had my brother and I trudging through-a the woods for?"

"Yeah, you guys came pretty close to catching me too." Matthew said. Romano ground is teeth with an annoyed smirk and slowly shook his head.

"Vhat are ve going to do about this?" Germany asked turning to the nations.

"How 'bout we do nothing?" Alfred suggested. Ivan glared at him.

"We can't do anything about the offences in the world wars." England said. "It's past our statute of limitations."

"What is our statute of limitations anyways? What exactly are our laws?" Alfred asked. "They were never explained why we have them or what they were. Do we have a hard copy?"

Most of the countries turned to China. He raised his hands in defence. "I have no clue! Don't look at me! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I know!"

Alfred leaned over to Matthew an whispered in his ear. "He can't remember because he's as old as dirt." Matthew just shook his head as Alfred laughed. A lot of the other nations were talking among themselves, discussing the rules and the brother's punishment.

"Enough!" Germany yelled slamming his fist on the table. The nations snapped to attention. "For once could ve please actually get something done?!"

"We could make suggestionz than vote?" France suggested.

Ludwig nodded thinking over the idea. "Good idea France. Ve'll start vith jou, what's jour suggestion?"

"I suggest we do nothing." France said.

"Why?" Germany asked.

"Because, we are nations. We stand by our people and should fight with them too!" France said. A happy cheer rose from the countries.

"Any other suggestions?" Germany asked.

"Lock them up!" Russia growled.

"Anyone else?" Ludwig asked raising and eyebrow and scanning the seated nations. Nobody said anything. "Alright let's vote! Vho votes for France's suggestion?" Almost every nation raised their hand except the three Baltics and Belarus. "Then it's decided. Nothing vill be done to Canada and America. As for Russia, jou'll be under strict watch."

"Yes!" America cheered and high-fived his brother.

"Meeting adjured." Germany said with a sigh. The nations swiftly exited the room.

"Where to now bro?" Alfred asked once they were outside city hall.

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged.

"Well where ever we go, I'll drive, you fly!"

AN:That's it!Sorry it took so long, but school just started and I was fixing/rebuilding my computer.I'm not good at ending fics...Anyways my next fic is a Kingsman/Hetalia crossover.Here's the summary,

Canada has been a Kingsman agent since the beginning of Second World War. His family may forget him, but the Kingsman don't.

Hope you'll read it!It's up right now!Thanks to everyone who has read, followed favorited, votes and gave kudos.Am I missing anything?


	25. Announcement

TL;DR- I'm writing a sequel, but it's a cross over.  Thoughts?

So, yeah!  I am currently twenty chapters into writing a sequel to Dare Devil!  It is by far going to be the longest fic I've wrote yet.  Twenty chapters in and I'm just getting to the more important parts.  I'm expecting it to me maybe 30-40 chapters long when finished!

It is a crossover though.  In Dare Devil, I had already done the past and present events of aviation history and don't really want to touch the future(just yet).  I'm not going to say what it's crossed over with, but I think it was a pretty logical place to go.

I should start publishing the chapter on January 22st 2018, but maybe earlier if I get it done an edited before Shining Waves is finished. 

Anyways because of Fanfictions guidelines I will now put a small bit of it here for everyone~

  
The Canadian looked around confused.  Clouds stretched out in from of him for as far as he could see.  An island stuck up between the soft coloured clouds.  He looked down at what he was sitting on, he was sitting crosslegged on a weather worn metal surface.  He looked over the edge and all he could see were more clouds.  He was on a aircraft carrier like thing flying through the sky.

  
Matthew heard footsteps coming up behind him.  He rolled quickly onto his feet and turned to the sound.  He froze in place not wanting to make any sudden moves.

  
"Don't move."  

  
That is unedited and could change a little. Of you can guess the cross over from that then you get a cookie!


	26. Announcement 2

First chapter of the sequel is posted!  As usual its on Wattpad, ao3 and Fanfiction.  It is called 'Dawn of a New Age' and is a cross over with one of my favorite shows, Storm Hawks!  If you haven't heard of Storm Hawks, its about a bunch of teenagers that have flying motorcycles!  You can find most of the series on YouTube or a google drive.  For the drive, go to my Tumblr(Fave101) and it is under the 'liked' tab! 


End file.
